The Choices We Make
by Madama Skye
Summary: Queen Elsa is invited to a private meeting arranged by the Guardians of the Earth. Upon arriving to the meeting the Guardians inform her of a Prophecy that the Moon has foretold. Pitch is returning and there's only one this Elsa must do... all fingers point to Jack Frost. Will she agree with the terms of the Prophecy? Or run as far away as she can? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Hi everyone and welcome to my first fan-fiction! Whew, it's been a long journey for me so far and I finally gathered all of my courage to post this! This is my first time I'm posting my writing on a fan-fiction website. But to make this short and sweet I hope you enjoy the first chapter and be sure to give it a review. I'm always open to constructive criticism and compliments. It'll bring me to joy to see at least someone reading this. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

I had finally gotten the chance to relax after a long day of paperwork and being stuck in my study for hours on end. I trudged my feet across the hall as deep sigh escaped me. Upon entering my room I slipped out of my casual emerald dress and changed into my silk nightgown. The silk clung to my skin from the cold that seeped through the windowsill. Climbing into bed I wrapped my quilt around me for some warmth. The goose feather filled pillow rested my head and soon enough I slowly closed my eyes and was fast asleep before I knew it.

I shot awake when I heard a knock coming from the other side of my bedroom door. I groggily rubbed my eyes as I let out a yawn and stretched my limbs.

"Elsa, it's time to wake up for your big meeting today," Anna reminded me through the door. My whole body boosted with energy from Anna's reminder. I jumped out of bed and hurried into the bath. I turned on the water and began to undress myself—my silk nightgown pooled at my feet as I step out of it and into the running bath. The water was already lukewarm and it soothed my tired skin. I quickly washed my hair as thoroughly as I could and I took the vanilla oil body wash and lathered it across chest, torso, arms, and legs. I continued to swath my body in a strong vanilla scent; the aroma was just heavenly.

I was glad to find it in the market one fine day—it has certainly paid off. I finally finished rinsing myself off and I stepped out of the bath after draining the water. I wrapped my fluffy towel around me and I scurried back into my room to search my closet for the perfect dress for the meeting. I unwrapped the towel around me and bent over as I twisted the towel on top of my head and opened the door to my walk in closet. The water was dripping off my body and onto the tile floor as I browsed through my closet. I smiled once I spotted a plum colored dress that was embroidered with silver designs along the bodice and waistline. The dress hung to the floor and I was happy to know that this dress would go perfect with my silver gladiator sandals that Anna got for me for Christmas last year.

I first tightened a bustier around my torso and I slipped on my usual undergarments and long underwear underneath the dress. Once I was completely done I stood in front of the mirror to observe the final product. The dress fell perfectly to my feet and my hair was just exactly how I had it for my coronation last year. I sighed deeply as the memories of those times flooded my mind. I still can't believe that I survived that whole nightmare. But I am glad that everything is at peace once again and Arendelle is in no danger whatsoever. I then took one more glance at myself in the mirror and smiled genuinely at my reflection.

"You're stronger than you think Elsa," I reassure myself before I turn my back from the mirror and open my bedroom door. As I walk out into the main hallway of the castle I gripped on to the intricate wooden rail of the staircase as I watched each step that I took—hoping that I wouldn't trip on my dress. My carriage arrives at a punctual time of 9 o'clock. I graciously bow towards the driver and the generous man who opens the carriage door for me. I sink into the cushion seat of the carriage as it rocks back and forth of the horses moving fairly quickly. I lay my hands in my lap with the invitation as I patiently wait for our arrival to the location. I glance down at the invitation again and see that we meet at this certain tree deep in the Blue Moon Forest. They say a man named North will be waiting for me and it is also said in the description that he will transport me to The North Pole. I was a little nervous about this but I have a feeling these people know exactly what they are doing. They don't call themselves the "Guardians of the Earth" for nothing. The carriage's wheels bounced against the dirt trail as the ride began to get increasingly bumpy. Then suddenly the carriage came to a stop and the driver announced our arrival. I let out a small smile as the driver opened the door for me to step out. The tree was tall and just by taking one glance at it—something in my mind told me that this tree was special in its own way. I stood by the tall trunk as piles of leaves were scattered all across the area. It was the end of February and oddly there hadn't been any snowfall in days. It was strange for this time of year. Then all of a sudden I heard a rumbling voice behind me, and with an accent so thick I could hardly understand what the man had said. I would have guessed it was North once I turned around. I had to completely look up in order to give North eye contact—he must've been seven feet tall! I tried to hide my gasp but that rendered useless.

"A-are you North…?" I hesitate as I blink a few times. He flashes a grin towards me and he pulls out a snow globe from his heavy jacket pocket.

"Yes, I am the one they call North," he said with that same accent. I could identify that it was Russian. Though he didn't look so much as Russian but more so as Santa Clause.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he took my hand. I was surprised that he did so but he then shook the snow globe and it suddenly brought us through a portal. I gasped as my eyes darted around my surroundings. But it was too late to see everything before the portal spit me out and onto the velvet carpet of North's Quarters. North landed on his feet perfectly and he turned towards me helping me back up in the process.

"Thank you," I murmured as I got back up on my feet.

"Please follow me to the meeting room, we have much to discuss—yet very little time," he added as he began to walk off. I followed right behind him as he led down the hallway. The walls were red to complement the carpet and the walls had gold lines running across the lengths of the wallpaper. It shined beautifully as I continued to walk further. We stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and North opened it slowly. Behind the doors opened to an extravagant meeting room with a golden chandelier lit with dozens of candles. Below the chandelier was a long mahogany table with about ten chairs on the left and right of it. Not to also include the carpet was intricately designed with thousands of geometric shapes in a dozen shades of red. Red was a much-loved color within this vicinity. The architecture and decoration of this castle was beautiful, and all far too lovely to surpass my own castle back at home, or the one I made myself.

Once North and I took a seat at the table the other Guardians soon arrived after. North introduced them all. First was Tooth, who resembled a fairy and she was swathed in many beautiful colors—royal blue, bright yellow, vibrant pinks, and rich greens. Then the Bunnymund, which looked more like a kangaroo than a rabbit to me and he too had an accent, but one quite different from North's. Then lastly Sandy, Sandy didn't speak much but he was kind and joyous. His powers were very strong and from what it seemed, the group really counted on Sandy to always be there. They all gathered around the table as I straightened my back and squared my shoulders to show my professionalism. The meeting was ready to begin.

"Now Queen Elsa—"North began as he hesitated for a moment. He seemed to have something very important to say. I leaned forward in curiosity as my heart sped up in an instant. North sighed deeply before he spoke up again.

"Elsa, have you ever heard of the boogeyman?" He stated his question simply. _Where was he going with this? _I asked myself. The rest of the Guardians set their eyes on me, waiting for my response.

"Uh, he's a myth from what I heard. He was a story often told to young children in order to scare them or keep them awake at night. The story would tell the children to always look under their bed because the boogeyman could be under there, patiently waiting to snatch you in your sleep and plague your dreams with evil." I explain, recalling a couple of myths I read in a book one day in my library. I would always occupy myself with books while I was locked up in my room. They were the only things that kept me company.

"You're quite on point there Queen Elsa, except for the fact that he isn't any myth, but a real entity." North said in a low voice. My eyes widened as saucers from his comment. _H-how could it be? Could this boogeyman have something to do with me? _

"How does this have anything to do with me?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"… Well" North continued. "Here's the thing, there is no doubt that the boogeyman otherwise known as Pitch will return—and with more power than ever before. The Moon sent us a prophecy and the Moon has chosen you to fulfill it, along with someone else." North explained as he held up a yellowed piece of crumpled paper.

"What is this prophecy?" I ask urgently as my curiosity couldn't take it anymore. I clutch on to my chest as I tried to control myself. I was beginning to get over excited and my powers were becoming unbalanced. I breathed deeply as I waited for North's response.

"The prophecy has foretold that you and the Winter Spirit must get married, and that you must carry "The Frost Child". The Frost Child is the only being that will be strong enough to stop Pitch's reign over the world, and you must conceive this child between you and the Winter Spirit. If unable to do so, this world will turn into chaos and underneath Pitch's control. Pitch's 'Nightmares' will roam the streets and every human will be haunted with their worst nightmare every waking moment they are alive." North explained as best he could. My face paled as I felt the blood rush from my whole body. I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to say nor do.

_I-I must what with whom? Who is this Winter Spirit and why is he be the one I marry? And… And… _I couldn't finish the sentence—it felt as if I was going to vomit. _I can't become a parent already. I don't know the first thing to do when raising a child, especially one with powers such as mine! This is outrageous! What am I going to do? _

My face twisted in angst as I tried my best to gather my thoughts and breath.

"Queen Elsa? Are you okay?" North asked in concern as I stared blankly at the wall across from me.

.

.

.

_But what was a Queen to do in a situation like this?_

* * *

Whew! Well there's the first chapter, please don't forget to leave a lovely review! I'll be trying to post every week or two but it will be tough with my struggling and extremely busy life. Though I will promise you that once the end of May comes around I will be free to post often! Probably even up to two times a week if I'm lucky! So please be patient and kind to me (hehe ^^").

Ashley Skye


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Frost The Charmer

**Hi again! It's been exactly a week since I've posted and I'm so proud of the results already. I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews as well! I never knew a smile could grow so big on my face that morning I woke up to read them!**

**Anyways... Enjoy this chapter! Jack Frost is finally introduced! I tried to make him as much in character as I could but I did give him a little more manly features than boyish features and a more manly personality as well.**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jack Frost; The Charmer**

I finally snapped to reality when North called my name. Tears had betrayed me as they escaped down my face. I tried my best to keep my composure. I wiped my tears with the palm of my hand while I managed to keep my frantic thoughts at bay. Different scenarios began to swim through my mind. Ways that I could try and maneuver my way out of this. Was all this information even true?

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" I ask, but feeling slightly guilty that I am.

"We are the Guardians of the Earth. All of the information we are providing you with is confidential and should only be shared amongst immortals. But you are an exception. The Moon personally chooses you for the prophecy and only the Moon shall do this."

Unfortunately there is nothing I can do, I feel like I have no other choice but to go along with this because they are being extremely serious about this matter. They're not called the Guardian of the Earth for nothing. Maybe the world will be in complete anarchy if I don't do this. Also, will this Winter Spirit even agree with this as well or will he make this situation harder than it already is. Who knows if he's even in on this, or is he just as much as a victim of this as I am? My mind was running frantic with many different thoughts. I felt as if I was going to be sick but I took another deep breath as I spoke up.

"Where is this Winter Spirit then?" I asked nervously while wiping away any more stray tears, hoping this man wasn't bad news. I want to meet with him and speak this matter with him myself.

"He is on his way here, he's late as usual. We hoped that we were going to tell you both together but we grew impatient," he apologized. My stomach churned at the word "impatient", why so eager to tell me this dreadful news?

Suddenly one of the castle's windows flew open from a strong gust of wind and there entered a tall man with frosty white hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes very much stood out from the rest of his features but I blushed as I realized that he was very handsome. He was dressed in a long intricate dark blue trench coat along with a blue tunic and bound-up brown trousers. He slowly floated over to the table and silently took a seat next to me.

"Ah Frost, so glad you came to join us," North greeted him. Jack smiled back towards him and nodded without a word.

"So why did you need to see me today and who's she?" He asked as he pointed to me with his index finger.

"This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and she's here because the Moon has foretold a prophecy between the two of you." He explained. Frost turned his head to me and we both look at each other. My expression shows worry as I purse my lips together. He then became worried.

"A prophecy? What is this prophecy?" North answered him immediately.

"The Moon has predicted that Pitch is returning and much stronger than before. So strong that not even you, Queen Elsa, and Sandy can't defeat him." Frost's face began to show anger yet the color was gradually draining from his face as well. He must know who this Pitch is then.

"The only way you can defeat Pitch is if you and Queen Elsa get married as soon as possible and you impregnate her with The Frost Child. The Frost Child is the only being that can defeat Pitch and this child will be stronger than ever because it will wield the powers of both ice and wind. If unable to do so the world will be shrouded in darkness and nightmares. Just like it almost had years ago." North explained. Jack was shocked and unable to say a word. My eyebrows knitted together as I watched his face show absolutely nothing but shock. I wanted to console him but my hand retracted, as it was about to rest upon his shoulder. But suddenly Frost spoke.

"Right—u-um, I-I see. I am just appalled and at lost for words. But is this true?" His voice was cracking. He just couldn't seem to wrap his head around the situation.

"The Moon foretold it and it is all true. Pitch is coming back and if you disagree the outcome is not going to be pretty." North responded as he handed the yellowed paper to Frost. He began to scan through it.

"I'll let you both talk this out privately. We'll be back to hear your answer." North added as he signaled the rest of the Guardians to leave as well. Then we were alone in the vacant meeting room. The silence was becoming almost unbearable but I didn't know what to say to him, nor did he know what to say as well. Jack then set the crumpled paper down and spoke up.

"I'm afraid I'm just as surprised as you are from the outcome of this situation," He muttered. I bit my lip in response. "Though I would do as the Moon says since it has never been wrong before." He continued his little speech. "I am sorry that you got caught up in this mess but I have a feeling that we have no choice in this matter." He went on.

"So what should we do Frost?" I ask, almost desperately. He raises his hand to stop me and he gave me a soft smile.

"Please, only call me Jack, as I will call you Elsa. We are equals and shall be treated as such." He warned but then continued on with his answer.

"Though I do feel slightly privileged that the Moon had chosen us, I am a Guardian and the Moon's loyal subject." He stated. My mouth dropped, as I was shocked that he believed himself 'privileged' from this prophecy. _We're both being told how we should plan our futures and whom we shall spend it with. I am being forced to marry someone I have just met and start a family with him as well. How preposterous! _My mind exploded with inner thoughts. I then clenched my fists around the chair's arms and they began to freeze over from my anger.

"Why feel _privileged_ for such a prophecy? You're practically being told how to live your life and whom you should to spend it with! I will not tolerate such nonsense from some glowing orb up in the sky!" I shouted as small flurries began to form around the meeting room. Jack's eyes widened and he stared at me in concern.

_Damn it Elsa! Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel. _I repeated the mantra in my head, though it was no use. The snow continued to fall in the room as my heart was racing in my chest.

"Those flurries weren't from me, were they from you?" He asked suddenly. I gasped softly from his observation. _Damn it, he knows now! _

"T-they're from me..." I confess sadly. "It happens when I can't control my emotions. I apologize if it bothers you." He shook his head with a smile.

"No please, it doesn't bother me at all," and with a wave of his hand the snowfall disappeared in an instant. _Oh, I see now. _I thought.

"So, we are more equal than I thought." I imply with an interested smile.

"Yes, yes we are," he answered as he smiled back. He was absolutely dumbfounded but he tried not to look as shocked as he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Well anyways, let's continue with our discussion," I added since we were both digressing.

"Ah yes, well perhaps now that I know that you have these special power, things became a lot more simple. You're quite an interesting, and not to mention a very beautiful woman Elsa," he mumbled with a kind smile. I quickly flashed him an expression of shock. _Did he really just say that? _I asked myself for I doubted myself for hearing him correctly. I wasn't sure if I did or not. My face flushed red in an instant.

"You think I'm beautiful and interesting?" I ask confusingly. He smiles again, though this time it was a smile that could warm any frozen heart—including mine. _Oh my._

"Of course Elsa, and I hope that we can make this work out because you never know what can happen in the future. We could end up being a happily married couple with a wonderful child, anything is possible."

"So what is your answer?" I cut him off and change the subject immediately. My face was already flushing red again.

"Pardon?"

"Since you seem to be so interested in me already—will you accept the Prophecy?"

I seemed to have thrown him off. _He wasn't prepared for that now was he? _I gave him a sweet smile as he bit his lower lip. He hesitated a moment to think but he finally raised his head and smiled back.

"I accept only if you do as well," he responded. I leaned forward in my seat and rested my elbows on top of the table. I stared deep into his eyes as he did the same to me.

"Well… I accept as well. But—" I trailed off as I tried to process what I needed to say to Jack.

"We must be friendly with one another. I don't know about you but I want our relationship to be based on love, not like our marriage was a set up all along. I really don't want us to be miserable together for we should accept this destiny as the adults we are." I explained to him, keeping straight eye contact with him in case he lost his train of thought.

"I completely agree," Jack said with a nod. He stood out of his seat and I did as well. He then took my hand and kissed it gently. My cheeks turned a shade of pink as he did so. His eyes looked into mine once his lips were removed from the top of my hand, yet he continued to caress my hand.

"Well Elsa, is that your final answer?" He asked, his warm breath blowing against my hand and it sends shivers down my spine. _Oh my! Why is such a small gesture sending me high into the sky? _I ask myself.

"Y-yes Jack, I accept our Prophecy. The Moon somehow foretold it and as you have told me that the Moon has never been wrong, and I hope you're right Jack Frost." I remarked. He sighed against my hand as he straightened his back and stood tall. He placed both of his hands on my bare shoulders and I shuttered from his cold palms. His hands must've been freezing in order for me to feel the cold shiver I just experienced. I was amazed because this was a sign that Jack Frost was, indeed, much more powerful than I.

"So I propose that I take you out on a date tomorrow night. I want us to have dinner and speak more matters about this whole thing," he explained yet my eyes were still fixed on his.

"I accept your offer, what a lovely idea for us… to get to know each other more. " I giggled softly. He grinned at the sound of my laughter.

"All right then! So the deal is done. You may choose the day of our wedding. Though that is something you would have to talk to North about. You can fill me in on the details later on. I have some duties to attend to." He explained as he began to glide away and through the same window he had entered.

"Wait! When will you be back? I don't want to decide about all this stuff by myself. This is just as much as my problem, as it is yours." I called out to him. He turned himself around to face me. My expression was distraught. He landed on his feet just inches away from me and he pulled my face into his hands and kissed me softly. My heart felt it had stopped in that moment and the world around me had paused. Warmth pooled in my stomach as my legs began to feel like jelly. Once our lips parted I tried my best to regain my breathing.

"Will you believe me now? This kiss is a promise that I will return and always return if I ever leave again. I'm not going anywhere Elsa." His voice was smooth and promising. I swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes—trying to find any signs of him lying in any way. Though there was none to display, he was truly speaking the truth. I smiled and nodded, as he knew that had meant that I believed him. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then he went on his way.

.

.

.

_"__Farewell Queen Elsa."_

* * *

**YAY! Hope you enjoyed that cause I know I did! Yes it will get a little fluffy here in there, probably in every chapter too. More will be going on between these characters in later chapters. Trust me it's going to get exciting, it's just the first few chapters are plotting the storyline. I'll be updating the same time next week, maybe even sooner if I finish chapter seven early. But I highly doubt that. (OH why my life be so frustrating D:) But please leave a lovely review, follow, favorite, etc and until next time guys! :)**

**~Ashley Skye**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Details

**Hello again everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks and please forgive me! ;~; I shall update twice for you this week in return though! But the reason why I had been so busy is because I had to finish my last online class and then Finals just slammed me in the face D: Which sucked but I made it through! Today was my last day so I am finally a high school graduate and I'm so excited for the future for this story and my life!**

**Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter, please enjoy this chapter. It's a boring one but the next one is more interesting! I know because I've already wrote it!**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wedding Details**

I slumped and sat for minutes on end at the empty mahogany table in North's meeting room—waiting for the Guardians to return and explain the outcome of Jack and I's debate. My face then flushed red again as the memories of earlier repeated in my head. _H-he kissed me, I-I can't believe he kissed me… and I liked it! How was I going to hide my still blushing cheeks? _I panicked since I knew North and the others would be back any minute now and if they see my face they're all going to know what was going on. I tried my best to hide it but the only way to do so was if I kept my hands on my cheeks. Suddenly the doors opened to the meeting room and I tried to play cool all while hiding my blushing cheeks. Tooth entered the room along with North.

"So, how'd it go?" Tooth asked as she nudged my shoulder playfully. I grinned along with her little jokes.

"Everything is fine Tooth, we agreed to go along with this and that I am in charge of all the wedding details." I explained to Tooth. She nodded in agreement as she summoned North out of the room. He proceeded to leave Tooth and I to discuss things further without any more interruptions.

"So have you decided what day you want your wedding to occur?" Tooth asked as she took a seat at the end of the table with me. I took a minute to decipher what day I particularly wanted my wedding to be on. I definitely want it sometime next week, the sooner the better. _Friday sounds like a good day. _I thought carefully.

"How about next Friday?" I offered. Tooth smiled and nodded as she jotted down my response.

"Where would you want the honeymoon to be?" She continued with more questions. But this question caught my attention. _The honeymoon? Oh no! I can't believe it slipped my mind. That's probably when Jack and I will finally—_my thoughts were cut off by Tooth.

"Queen Elsa?" She called in order to catch my attention back. I lifted my head and peered over to her. I was unable to answer her question.

"I-I seemed to have forgotten all about the honeymoon…" I mumbled; feeling embarrassed. Tooth giggled softly as she knew why I had been so flustered from the mention of a honeymoon.

"You don't have to worry Elsa, you both will be fine. I can tell because you're trying to hide a little piece of evidence upon your face there." She pointed out. My eyes widened from her sudden confession. She could see right through me. _How did she know?_ I tried to stay calm and collected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated simply as I removed my hands from my face. Tooth giggled again and didn't bother to bring it up another round.

"So, where do you want the wedding to be located?" She changed the subject and continued with her census. I answered that question fairly quickly.

"I would like the wedding to be set in Arendelle—a private wedding at that; with only my family and his." I requested. Tooth was silent as her expression softened towards me.

"Jack has no other family except for us. The Guardians are his family now. We're all he has left," she informed me. My eyebrows knitted together from the newfound knowledge. He never said a word about his family. But I felt a pang of sympathy for him. _Maybe that's another reason why he wants to go through with this… so he can gain his own family in return. That could possibly explain why the Moon had chosen us for this destiny. It makes a bit more sense now. _My thoughts rushed through my mind as I tried to fit all the pieces of this puzzle together. I was beginning to understand it more and more.

Then Tooth disrupted my thoughts when she asked me another question about the wedding. _Did she really need to know every single detail? _I pondered.

"So is there any certain wedding attire that you would want you and Jack to wear down the aisle?"

I stroked my chin as I thought about her question thoroughly. Then I remembered that my mom left behind her own wedding dress when she passed. We never bothered getting rid of it because Anna or I could end up wearing it for our own wedding someday. The dress is very sentimental and my mom would be proud of me if I wore it. I smiled towards Tooth and her face lit up as well.

"I want to wear my Mother's wedding dress," I replied. Tooth smiled brightly from my answer. She was delighted.

"And I would like Jack to wear whatever I make for him, including the metals my Father wore for his own coronation. Since this wedding will also crown him as King of Arendelle. So why not be a bit more traditional?" I explained. Tooth nodded as she continues to jot down her thoughts along with mine.

"How about the layout of the wedding?" She asked once again as she finished up her sentence in her tiny memo book. My eyes widened since I knew this question would take longer to answer, and to be honest. I don't really care what the wedding will look like.

"Surprise me. How about you lay out my wedding? I trust your instincts Tooth, and I have a feeling it will look lovely… Just don't make it about teeth." I giggled softly. Tooth smiled brightly and laughed with me.

"No, No. I wouldn't do that Queen Elsa," she spat out while she continued to laugh.

"Well thank you, I'm leaving the rest of the wedding details for you. I don't know too much about weddings, so I trust you will do well." I complimented. Tooth just nodded and flashed me another smile.

"You can count on me Elsa; you'll know all the wedding details by tomorrow or the day after." She instructed me. I thanked her graciously.

"Well I must get going now; it's very late over in Arendelle now. May I ask you—um, how do I get home?"

Tooth signaled me to follow her as I walked out of the meeting room with her and back down the long hallway. We stopped in front of a much larger door and Tooth knocked with her tiny hand. The door automatically cracked open and revealed North's study, where he was sorting through piles of paperwork; and all around the room were piles and scattered parts of toys.

"North, Elsa must be escorted home now." Tooth called out. North looked over towards her and rose from his seat. Without a word he grabbed his orb. He then cast some sort of spell over it and shook it so the portal would open.

"This portal will take you straight back to Arendelle, I just had to use some extra magic to do so," he explained. I nodded as I curtsied to him politely.

"I thank you for having me. I suspect I will be returning soon though?" I concluded.

"We'll keep in contact. You will expect a letter from us soon or maybe a visit." North added. _No, No please don't visit. Anna and everyone will know by then. _I didn't want to risk Anna knowing but I may have to end up telling her soon. I sighed deeply as I walked through the portal and I was teleported back to the docks of Arendelle.

There wasn't a soul in sight and the starry night sky was above me. The moon was high and in its crescent form. I took a deep breath of the cool Arendelle air.

"Nice weather we're having tonight," I heard a voice behind me and I gasped as I took a step back and turned around. Though that step back made me tip off the edge of the docks and almost fall into the water.

"Ah!" I yelped as I was suddenly caught by Jack and set back down safely on the docks. He was floating from the wind and not in the same attire I had seen him in earlier. He was now wearing a frostbite blue hoodie with frost all over the edges of the fabric along with a pair of tight brown pants that would be wore by a peasant—and no shoes! He was also holding a long wooden staff. _Was this his true form? He looks like a real fairytale creature or entity. But so did all the other guardians as well. _

"Good Evening Elsa," he greeted with a smile as he landed on the ground. I stood properly in front of him and sent him a blank stare.

"What brings you here Jack Frost?" I asked curtly as I turned my back towards him and walked in the direction of the castle.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood," He answered with a promising smile. I didn't believe him for a minute though; he probably wanted to see me again. I then continued to walk ahead. He was silent—yet he began to follow me.

"Mind if I escort you home you're Majesty?" He asked almost innocently. I let out a small laugh, thinking that he was kidding, but in reality he was being serious. _Oh._ I then turned to face him and coughed to cloak my rude laughter.

"N-no, I'm fine. But thank you Jack," I kindly declined. Jack set his eyes on mine—ones so blue and bright with wonder. I nervously spoke up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow… for the date," I reminded him. His face lit up in the mention and he sent me a smile.

"You're right Elsa! See you tomorrow!" He yelled out his farewell as he flew away. I gave him a small wave and went back on my walk to the Castle.

* * *

I finally made it to the front gate of the castle. The guards recognized me right away and were somehow relieved to see me.

"Queen Elsa! We've been searching everywhere for you!" One guard scolded me.

"Gentlemen," I cut them off.

"I am safe and sound. No harm was done to me. I was attending an extremely important meeting. Please don't make this a big deal, I am fine and nothing is wrong. So go back to your posts and don't announce my arrival." I commanded the two. They both flashed looks to each other before they both nodded in agreement. They kindly opened the gates for me.

I entered the castle and I was relieved to have made it home. _It is 11:00pm in Arendelle and I am exhausted_. I treaded my way up the staircase and through the hallway that led to my room. I tried to be a quiet as a church mouse, and fortunately I was successful in making it into my room without any interruption.

I quickly undressed myself and carelessly left the clothes scattered across my floor. I was too lazy to pick them up but I mentally told myself that I would tend to that in the morning. I slipped on a short nightgown and jumped into bed and in an instant I was fast asleep—in a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

**And BAM! Boring chapter over! Trust me I was as bored as you guys just writing it! Ugh, but we must get the extra details out of the way because I'm trying my best not to keep unanswered questions. Though if there is any in the future, usually they will be resolved. If not, let me know in a review if I've missed anything. I always doubt myself when it comes to those types of things.**

**Anyway, until next time my friends. I promise to update by the end of this week again! I won't fail you guys!**

**~Ashley Skye**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date & The Reveal

**Hi everyone! Happy to see me? Well you better because I got a long chapter for you! Things will be revealed and there is some fluff/sensual content involved a little later in the chapter! :) So please enjoy and leave a review if you must! The reviews brighten my day and keeps me from procrastinating! Anyways... Enjoy my lovely viewers!**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Date &amp; The Deal**

"Elsa? Elsa! Elsa, are you in there?" I heard my sister call out from behind my always closed doors. I quickly slugged my way out of bed and opened the door for her. Once she caught a glimpse of me she embraced me.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" She choked out, nearly crying in the process. I soothed her by patting her back gently and whispering comforting things to her.

"I'm perfectly fine Anna. No harm was done to me. I was just held back at that very important meeting." I tried convincing her. She let go of me and held me out at arm's length.

"That meeting? I don't seem to believe you Elsa…" She admitted with a sigh.

"I'll explain to you more about it tonight, okay?" I bribed her. She gave up and I had won her trust.

"All right, all right," she mumbled as she left the room.

"I'll be down in a few minutes Anna, I'll join you for breakfast," I called out to her.

"Okay!" She yelped happily, her fast footsteps tapping loudly against the stairs. I shut my door and went into my bathroom so I can wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. I sloppily did my morning routine. I opened my closet and picked up the first dress that had caught my eye. It was all black with open lace sleeves and backing. It exposed all of my shoulders and back. The dress hugged my curves lovingly and I suddenly felt very sexy. I left my hair in soft curls that fell down my mid-back and my bangs were neatly swept to one side.

I made my way down stairs and into the dining hall. Anna was already sitting at the table with Kristoff and… _Jack Frost? _I immediately stopped in my tracks and was awe struck.

"Good Morning Elsa!" Anna called as she waved to me. I stood there like a statue and unable to move.

"So Elsa, how do you know Jack here?" She asked as she observed him. I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to them.

"I met him at the meeting yesterday Anna. He promised to take me out on a date tonight but he seemed to have arrived awfully early," I explained as I kept a sharp glare over at Jack. As I silently scolded him Jack's eyes scanned me up and down as his face became flustered. My face flushed red too—yet I tried to conceal it from Anna and Kristoff.

"A date!" Anna chirped happily. _Oh boy, here we go. _Anna practically jumped out of her seat and grabbed me. I leant her my ear as she began to whisper twenty questions.

"You're finally going on a date? Who is he exactly? Do you like him? Where are you going for the date?" So many questions flew out of Anna's mouth but I could hardly keep up. All that was on my mind was why Jack was here. I shook my head.

"We're just having a friendly dinner date here tonight. There's nothing between us. But I'll tell you more about it afterward." I blatantly promised her without thinking. Anna giggled softly and let go of me. I spoke up immediately to address Jack.

"Jack, may we speak in private?" I asked bluntly in front of all of them. Jack perked up and rose from his seat to follow me out of the room, leaving Anna and Kristoff alone to finish their breakfast.

I then shoved Jack into a random empty guest room along with me. I was infuriated.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I sneered in a loud whisper. Jack lifted a condescending eyebrow as he stood and listened. He was wearing a different sorcerer trench coat than during the meeting. This one practically touched the floor and was embroidered with many shades of blue and silver. To complement his coat was a black tunic and tight black trousers. He looked almost like a dark prince from another world. It was mesmerizing and dashing as always.

"What did Anna say to you? You better not have said a word to her about anything that's going on!" I scolded him. He was ready to explain himself.

"I came in this morning because I had to deliver something for you from Tooth," He confessed while he pulled out a white envelope with a wax tooth crest upon it. He handed it to me. I sloppily ripped open the envelope to reveal a letter directly from her. I scanned through the letter quickly as I had noticed these were the wedding details she had declared. I smiled and folded it back up as I made a mental note to thoroughly read through it later. I nodded towards Jack while he looked at me with a curious expression.

"Well? What did the letter say?" He asked impatiently.

"O-oh, it was the rest of the wedding details. We'll discuss more about that later on, but thank you for delivering this." I politely thanked him. He bowed his head yet he kept his eyes on mine.

"May I say your, that you look ravishing this morning," he complimented me and kissed the top of my hand sweetly. My face flushed pink once again. _How does he do this to me? I'm so reeled in by him and I just met him. _I pulled my hand away and held it against my heart to cure its fast beating.

"Please leave Jack. We will see each other again later. I have some business to take care of in the next few hours. Being Queen of Arendelle isn't the easiest job in the world." I went on, trying to get him to leave because I need to clear my thoughts and talk to Anna. He let out a sigh in defeat.

"All right I'll go. I'll be back here at 6:00pm." He instructed. I nodded and he then took his leave.

I slowly walked back into the dining room and to my surprise it was empty. I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have to explain myself to them. But I know I will have to later on. I slipped into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and then scurried off back into my study to finish up any leftover paper work. The piles were still stacked pretty high so I had to get started right away. I predicted that I would be done with it by the afternoon.

* * *

The day went on at a very slow rate. Every fifteen minutes I would look at the clock. I groaned impatiently as time ticked away slowly. I scolded myself in order to keep myself focused on what was important. But then a thought came scratching at my head. Maybe I'm being impatient because I'm excited for the date. _No, no, I couldn't be. No way! _I shook the thoughts away as I continued my work, but sooner or later those thoughts came to haunt me again. I was growing sick of it.

Finally I finished the work, but it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon and I was free to do what I wanted. I decided to pop into the kitchen for a moment to make some lunch. I was quite hungry after all of the work. Though strangely Anna was nowhere to be seen, and Kristoff too. I wondered where they had gone off to today. I shrugged it off once I sat down at the dining room table—alone eating my sandwich along with a cup of tea. I observed my surroundings, but my eyes mostly stayed on the weather outside the window. It was a gloomy day outside along with some flurries that stuck on to the windowpane. It was such an ordinary day in Arendelle, but for me: the beginning of the rest of my life.

My thought process came to a stop once I finished my lunch. I decided that I needed to bathe since I hadn't this morning. I strolled up the stairs and down the hall into my room, grabbed a towel from the cabinets, and started the bath for the warm water to settle in. I began to undress myself from the slim long black dress. After removing all of my clothes I then slipped into the welcoming warm waters of the bath. I let out a sigh in content as the water drenched all my anxiety and stress away. Squirting the shampoo into my hand I slowly lathered it up into my hair. I scratched my scalp as I tried to deeply cleanse it. I closed my eyes in comfort from the relaxing feeling of washing everything off. Once done with the shampoo I poured some conditioner into my hand and smoothly applied it deep into my hair, which ended up leaving it with sleek and shine. After cleansing my hair I decided to settle in the waters for a while just breathing in the steam left behind. I took a deep breath to calm myself; I was completely relaxed.

After a few minutes of resting, my thoughts went to Jack and the date. _I really hope everything goes well tonight. _I mentally hoped. Then my thoughts switched to the wedding and the honeymoon. I wondered idly where we would go. By the time the honeymoon is over I'll most likely be pregnant and our lives will be turned upside down. _Oh goodness, it's all approaching too soon. I hope I'll be able to get through this with Jack. Pitch will regret the day that he sabotages Jack and I's life. Just you wait Pitch… just you wait._

I finally decided to step out of the bath, though I was feeling flushed and slightly more energetic than earlier. I bundled up my hair into my towel once I was done drying off my body. I took one glance at the clock to see it was already minutes away from 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Time was beginning to tick away faster. I smiled as I opened my closet to find the perfect dress for the date. The dress had a simple neckline that was embroidered with black beads, and with a matching waistline, though the main color of the dress was a nude-beige. The dress hung to the floor and I put on a pair of strappy black heels to match. I twirled in my dress in front of the mirror and giggled softly to see my dress flutter around me gently, now to tend to my hair.

First I combed my hair out until it was perfectly straight and knot-free. I gathered most of my hair into a neat bun and secured it with ribbon along with a few pins to hold some loose strands together. Only a very small amount of my hair was left down to drape over my shoulders. But I then decided to grab my curlers to place in those loose strands of hair. I had to leave them in until my hair dried but that will be within the hour.

I took a seat at my vanity and closely observed my face. Completely clear—which I was very surprised to see. I guess this means that I don't have to apply face powder today. So I lightly took a black makeup pencil and applied it to waterline and above the lashes, then smudged it to create a smoky look. Then lastly I applied a red-wine colored lipstick to finish it off. I smiled as I rubbed my lips together for one last touch-up. I rose from my seat and looked at the clock again. It was almost 4 o'clock already. I had to hurry up and quickly head over to the kitchen to inform the chefs that I hired for tonight on what to cook and when it shall be ready by. I swiftly speed-walked through the hallway, down the staircase, and into the kitchen. The chefs had been waiting for my arrival. I apologized to them and all they were completely fine with it. I smiled towards all three of them and told them exactly what was happening for tonight. They were thrilled to work.

* * *

Time had rolled by and it was finally 6 o'clock. He should be here any minute now. The table was set, my hair was curled to perfection, and all the food was prepared. I sighed in relief knowing that it was unlikely that anything will go wrong tonight. Then suddenly there was a soft knock at the front door. I patted myself down to clear off any dust or crumbs then opened the door. It was Jack Frost. His hair was a little different but in a good way, his clothing was also different from earlier. This time he was wearing a white and gold tunic, along with a pair of black dress pants. Instead of looking like a dark prince, it was the complete opposite. He flashed me a pearly white smile and I returned it. I gesture him to follow me into the dining hall. He complies with a nod and follows behind.

"You look so simple this evening. I like it." He complimented me as usual. I blushed slightly as I thanked him. We stood inside the huge dining room. The table was set very neatly with a crisp white tablecloth along with some candles to top it off. We both took our seats once our appetizers were served to us. We dig in without a word. Everything tasted as I thought it would.

"So I read the rest of the letter from Tooth, and I would like you to read it over as well," I mentioned as I passed him the envelope. He unfolded it and read it. I waited for him to finish patiently. A big smile grew on his face as he continued to read it, and I smiled with him. _Does he like the plans? I wonder what he's smiling all about. _He finally finished the letter and handed it back to me.

"Tooth is always so creative isn't she?" He commented. I nodded in agreement. I liked the layout as well. So it's good that we both agree on something here. It was a good idea to trust Tooth's instincts.

"So I have a few questions for—"

I was cut off at the sound of the dining hall doors being opened. I hear my sister's voice along with Kristoff. My eyes widened as saucers. _Damn! Why now of all times did they have to return? _I tried not to panic but I knew they would come in interrupt. But now must be the time to tell her all about what's _really _going on.

Anna and Kristoff both walk into the dining room. I rose from my seat immediately to greet Anna and Kristoff home.

"Anna, where have you been all day?" I asked, ignoring Jack who still sat at the table awkwardly.

"Kristoff and I went off to the sauna today. I thought it would be a perfect day to go since it's cold and gloomy." She went on. I nodded as I then turned around to introduce Jack again.

"Anna, Kristoff, you remember Jack right?" They both nodded as he stood up and walked towards me. I quickly leaned over to Jack's ear to tell him something.

"We're going to tell them about the _situation_ now," I commanded Jack with a demanding whisper. He took a deep breath as he went along with it.

"Please let's all sit down for a moment. I have some news for you both." I stated as calmly as I could while we all took our seats at the table.

"So…" I tried to start off my explanation but it seemed like I couldn't. I flashed a frantic look at Jack, my eyes pleading for him to help me out. He let out a deep sigh, though he was compliant.

"Elsa and I have been ordered to fulfill a Prophecy by the Moon." He stated simply. Anna and Kristoff gave us both a confused look. They were lost already.

"This Prophecy foretells that Elsa must get married to me within the week," That sentence made Anna's mouth drop and Kristoff's eyes widen. They were shocked.

"Married?! Elsa you can't go through with this—it's like an arranged marriage!" She shrieked ferociously. She was utterly mad but she didn't hear the last of it.

"Well that's not all Anna," I continued for Jack. Anna's expression turned worrisome, but the worst was only yet to come.

"Well Jack and I not only have to get married but I must have a child with him as well." I said with my head down. I was so embarrassed to say that in front of my sister but I had to. Anna abruptly stood out of her seat.

"How could they do that to you? That's ridiculous!" She fumed. Kristoff watched her with horror left on his face. I was guessing he didn't like it when Anna got angry, and I didn't blame him. She was yelling awfully loud.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go through with this?" She asked still infuriated. I took a deep breath and looked straight into Anna's glare. My eyebrows knitted together as I told her.

"Yes I am going through with this because if I don't the world will not be the same." I explained. Anna was already confused once again.

"Pitch is an entity who will be returning to his reign over the whole world. He won't give up and the only way to stop him from causing global chaos is if Jack and I have this baby. The child is the only being that will be strong enough to defeat Pitch, and if I don't go through with this the world will be covered in eternal darkness and endless nightmares. Anna please understand that I cannot let that happen," I explained pleadingly hoping to convince Anna and for her to calm down. Her facial expression dropped and she pursed her lips together. Jack comfortingly took my hand and strokes my hand with his thumb. I tried my best to relax.

"Elsa and I made this decision ourselves. We fear for our loved ones' lives if we don't succeed. So Elsa and I are on this date to get closer. We must at least try and make this work for both of us." Jack spoke up. He was really helping me out. I will owe him for this. Anna nodded her head silently. My eyes narrowed on her.

"I understand you both had to make an adult decision about this—but what does the Moon have to do with this?" She asked curiously. Jack answered her this time.

"The Moon is a god, same with the Sun and the creator of Earth. Technically we have three gods. I am a Guardian of the world because the Moon chose me to be one. So did the rest of the Guardians, and including the Moon choosing us for this Prophecy. The Moon has foretold our Prophecy, and the Moon is never wrong. So this is what we had to do, Anna." Jack responded. Anna and Kristoff both gave each other interested looks. They were very intrigued to hear this. Then Anna became thrilled.

"I'm happy that you both are working this out. I hope it was meant to be for the both of you—and I get to be an aunt as a bonus!" She cheered. I blinked at her and blushed deeply. _Oh Anna, you'll always be a child inside. _I thought while smiling back at Anna. Jack put his arm around me and I turned to look at him.

"Well we must celebrate somehow!" Anna said happily. I raised my eyebrow towards her.

"We can throw a ball in celebration of your marriage." Anna offered. _No, No, not another party. We've hadn't had a ball here since—_

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Anna," Jack agreed joyously. My eyes widened as I swallowed hard.

"Jack… I thought everything was going to be private." I mentioned. Jack rubbed my shoulder to try and convince me.

"You should at least throw a ball for your loyal subjects. They would rejoice to the news of our marriage. Just don't give them all the details. They would appreciate it." He persuaded me. I sighed in defeat knowing that I couldn't make a dent in Anna nor Jack.

"All right it's settled. The ball will be next Wednesday. I will start the planning on it tomorrow, and you will help me out as well Anna." I demanded. Anna nodded her head in approval. Jack then cut us all off.

"We must get back to our date now. We will all speak more about this later or Elsa will inform you the rest of the details tomorrow. For now we must speak privately." Jack gave them a farewell as he had them escorted out of the room by the chefs. Though I was amused that Jack had gotten them to leave so quickly.

"Now, where were we?" He asked at the moment we sat back down. Our food was probably cold by now… such a shame.

"I had some questions to ask you," I recalled. He lifted his head and made eye contact. Those piercing blue eyes that always catch my attention.

"Well—uh I wanted to ask you about our Honeymoon." I murmured timidly. Fantasies roamed through my head whenever the topic was brought up.

"Actually I did have an idea about that," He snickered. I blinked at him. _What is he up to?_ I leaned forward to show him that I was interested.

"There's an island just a little South of here, and it's private. There's a small beach house on the island and we can just have our own little weekend getaway there," He continued to describe the area in vivid detail and I was amazed. It sounds like the perfect paradise. I was already reeled in by the idea.

"That sounds like a perfect idea Jack," I beamed. Jack clasped his hands together.

"Well then it's all settled, now we can enjoy our dinner in peace," Jack indicated as our main meal was served to us. Unfortunately the food wasn't hot. I began to eat with gusto since I was quite hungry. Jack seemed to have been hungry as well since he seemed to be almost finished already. I was glad to know that he enjoyed the food. Once we finished our meal I tried to start up another conversation.

"So Tooth told me that you don't have any family," I blurted out unable to control my curiosity. Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise of the sudden confession. He sent me a grim look and I gave him an apologetic expression.

"Yes, I lost my family years ago when I became a Guardian. I died when I became a Guardian and the Moon chose me to be reborn as Jack Frost," he lamented. It was a bad idea to bring up the topic and I never knew he died.

"You see Elsa, I'm not human anymore. I'm an immortal fairy tale that is told to children. I bring the winter yet I am never believed in, only by a certain few left on Earth. But they've probably died years ago." He recited, though I listened to him carefully. _He's immortal? How can that—_my thoughts were cut off my Jack answering them.

"Elsa this is just another reason why I accepted this Prophecy. I will feel human again and I have been given a second chance to live a close to normal life that I have always dreamed of. Every night I would ask the Moon to let me have another chance and I thank the Moon for all that its done for me. This is why I feel so privileged Elsa. Please understand that I am gaining all that I have lost years ago." He said all while trying to hold back his sobs. This situation must be more important to him than anything. I felt my deepest sympathy for him, and I know what it's like to lose something that you know you will never be able to gain back. But he's just one of the lucky ones. I got up from my seat to walk over to him. He rose from his seat as well to face me. I then pulled him into an embrace. His arms warmly wrapped around my small frame as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You and I both share this bond of losing someone so precious to us, and thus going along with this plan will help us gain what we lost. It may not be the same but it will shed a new light upon Arendelle and both of our lives." I proclaimed, trying to comfort him with my words. He held on to me tightly—like if he let go I wouldn't come back. Though that wasn't the case because I'm not going anywhere unless he is as well.

"Oh Elsa," he mumbled into my neck. His breath warm against my skin caused goose bumps to run down my spine. I pursed my lips together when my thoughts went straight to his lips. _I want to kiss him… but should I? _I ponder as I still hold on to him. That's when I pushed a gap between us until my eyes met his and I leaned in to kiss him. It was so sudden but I thought it was the best thing to do since I wanted to do so as well. This kiss was to show him that I care and that my feelings were mutual. He snaked his arms around me as he pulled me in close to his frame. My arms were tightly around him and I kissed him—hard. The kiss deepened every second that it continued and our mouths now got into a heated battle along with our tongues that danced together. His fingertips dug into my hips, his grip tightening on me. He clenched the fabric of my dress in his hands.

"I just want to… rip this dress off of you… but that would be awfully rude of me to do… my Queen," he growled between each kiss. His words shook me and caused my insides to tighten. Even though he inquired that it would be rude but I wouldn't give a damn if he stripped me of my dress and took me right here on this dining room table. I groaned softly as our passionate kiss continued, but I couldn't let it continue any longer. I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. They were hooded and filled with pure lust, and I knew right then and there that that was the same look he would give me when we're in bed. My face was flushed completely red and my ears felt steaming hot.

"Oh Jack I—"

He cuts me off.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't seem to… control myself." He muttered with a worried expression.

"Um actually, can I let you in on a little secret?" I whispered embarrassingly.

"What is it?" He lent me an ear.

"I really, really, would love to have you take me on this table right now… but we must save that for another time Jack," I blushed, trying to hold back how bashful I was feeling. He gave me a wicked grin that spread across his face. I had given him something to look forward to, but I was still quite nervous for that particular event.

"Oh Elsa, I will show you everything you have ever fantasized about. Your wish is my command my Queen, and your body is my temple." He breathed into my ear. His voice rumbled through my body— that caused an earthquake of pleasure to erupt in all the right places. I let out a moan from the effect. He finally had me right where he wanted. I was his; my mind, body, and soul belonged to him. I had fallen in love and lust with him. Such a mixture caused butterflies in my stomach along with a wet pair of panties I was currently wearing due to only a few harmless words he whispered darkly into my ear and a heated kiss. I was reeled in, though the only reaction that I could manage was my bottom lip between my teeth.

He finally let go of me but his eyes still had a glint of want. He had to yank himself away in order for him to calm himself. I let out a deep sigh as I tried to catch my breath, and so did Jack.

"So…" I started off, feeling a little confident. "You want to make all my fantasies come true?" Jack lifted his head and removed his hand that was raking through his white locks. He grinned like he had many ideas in store for me. My heart practically jumped out of my chest. _Oh my, I wonder what he's thinking. _

"Soon Elsa, soon." He chanted. I swallowed hard.

"And soon we will see each other again. The dinner was lovely Elsa, I really did enjoy myself." He added. I curtsied for him as a way of saying you're welcome. He smiled.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know," he stated quickly, my brows furrowed in response. "You know that I'm busy, being Jack Frost and all," he added.

"I know but what's going to happen when I need you when we are married and are ruling Arendelle together. I can't do everything on my own you know," I complained but I was extremely upset knowing that I may not see him as much as I like. He sent me a sad smile.

"Elsa, unfortunately I cannot change my fate. This is why the Moon chose me. I must do my job or I'll be rid of this life forever and I'll be dead like the rest." He sorrowed. I scowled at the thought but I knew deep in my heart that even with my power, I can't do a thing either. We both now have this certain fate that we cannot escape. It is now part of our lives and will be forever.

"I understand," I mumbled sadly. He then took a few steps toward me and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay, I promise, I'll be around as much as I possibly can. But for now this is goodbye my Queen," he whispered against my hair. I closed my eyes and felt a little more alleviated from his reassuring words.

"Goodbye Jack, you be careful out there!" I ordered. He let go of me and gave me a slight bow.

"As you wish my Queen, I bid you goodnight." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss upon it sweetly. My blushing cheeks appeared again for the umpteenth time tonight though I still kept a smile toward him. He then turned away and left out the front door. I was now left alone in the dining room feeling slightly emptier than usual.

.

.

.

_I wish he never left that night._

* * *

**So yeah ^^ I'm not going to say much more but I hope you liked it! Things are going to get better trust me! Their wedding is just around the corner and after that... hmm... we'll see what I have in store for you guys! I promise you, you will be satisfied. ;) Anyway. please leave a review and get any other of your Jelsa shipper friends to read this! or something haha. Anyway, chapter 5 will be up next week or even sooner. (I hope) The rest of this week is going to be very busy with the Graduation ceremony, college admissions, and scholarships. The whole deal and stuff so my stress levels are going to remain on the high. But I will be sure to still update for you guys! Until next time!**

**~Ashley Skye**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans, Plans, & More Plans

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me! ;~; It was most unfortunate of me to fall sick on the day I was originally suppose to update. But thankfully I recovered as quick as I could and got right back to writing! This chapter is info filled and somewhat boring but I hope you enjoy it because the best is about to come! I promise you guys :) Anyways, enjoy my lovely viewers!**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans, Plans, &amp; More Plans**

The last few days were work filled and I have had no time for myself. People were running in and out of the castle while we set up for the upcoming ball, which was only a couple of days away. The civilians have been wondering what's been going on, but they will know soon because today is the day that I will announce Jack and I's marriage plans.

I slammed my room door shut and was glad to finally have some time to myself, though I had to get ready for my big speech today.

I dug through my closet to find something that was suitable for the event. I pulled out a mint green collared gown. The gown was embellished with floral designs along the neckline and waistline. I slipped the dress on quickly and pulled my hair up into a neat bun. My bangs fell neatly on the right as I pinned a few loose strands on the sides.

The makeup that I had already applied today fit with the dress so I just let it be. I then walked out of my room and down the hall. One of the men I had been working with to set this whole thing up walked up to me. I couldn't remember his name so I just greeted him.

"Good Morning sir, are we all set for today?" I asked formally.

"Yes, everything is in position and your speech will be starting in ten minutes. I assume that you are prepared your Majesty?"

"Yes, thank you for all of your help over the past few days, it has been much appreciated." I thanked him with a small bow of my head. He returned the thank you as he walked off. I followed behind knowing that he was taking me to my position before the speech. We walked outside to an open area inside the gates. There was a wooden podium in the middle where people were already gathering for the big announcement. I took a deep breath as butterflies began to flutter in me. I've always had stage fright and being closed in for most of my life doesn't help that fact at all. I tried to manage to keep my cool while I waited for everyone to arrive. I then began wishing that Jack were here; I know he'd probably be talkative around me but he would keep me calm for the time being. I still haven't seen Jack since the date and I'm beginning to worry about him. I hope he comes by later today.

"All right your Majesty, you may stand to the podium now," a man instructed me. I slowly walked over to the podium and stood before all of my loyal subjects. Each one of them had a smile on their face and a look of interest. _Here we go._

"My loyal subjects, as you know I have been planning to make this big announcement for a couple days and now is the time to reveal my news." I took a moment of silence, cleared my throat, and continued on.

"Recently I have been given an order to find a suitable King for Arendelle, and ladies and gentlemen I have found one." I spoke out as everyone's expression brightened.

"We are to be wedded at the end of this week… Unfortunately the wedding is to be private. But to make up for it I am throwing a ball this Wednesday here at the castle." Everyone gasped in joy. They were happy to know that another ball was going to be thrown here in Arendelle. I'm not one who enjoys balls after the incident a year ago but I shall give it another try. At least Jack will be there if anything goes wrong.

"I ask you if you'd please come and join me that day in celebration of my upcoming marriage. I promise you it will not be like the last time," I stated, trying to persuade my subjects. They all began to applaud me and I smiled out to all of them. I was happy to know that everything went well and none of them were upset to miss my wedding.

"Thank you for your time, you may continue on with your day." I said before I walked off the podium and back into the castle. I then gasped to see Jack standing and waiting for me. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He held on to me while he chuckled.

"Hey are you okay there?" He asked still laughing under his breath. I'm guessing he was surprised by my sudden action. I mumbled into his chest all while I kept my hold onto him. _I really did miss him more than I thought. _

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to settle my nerves,"

"Okay and how did it go?"

I let go of him to answer his question.

"Um, it went well actually. They're all excited for the ball in a few days."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." He mentioned with a smile, and I returned it.

"So what brings you here today? Not busy I assume."

"Yeah, it turns out I had some extra time today so I decided to come and see you," he explained and he then kissed my forehead. I smiled brightly.

"Well I'm not finished setting up for the ball yet and since you're here I can use you for additional help," I suggested. He nodded his head in approval. I guided him over to the ballroom and he took my hand. I internally smiled at myself. _Things are just getting better and better. _

Once I made it over to the ballroom I opened the doors and revealed a half decorated dance hall. Jack observed his surroundings as he walked ahead of me.

"Wow, not bad Elsa," he complimented.

"Thank you, I didn't do much of the work but I designed it and this is the way that I wanted it to look so far; though only half of it is complete."

Jack continued to take a look around and I began to picture the last ball that took place here. The look of horror on their faces as my powers erupted and exploded out of me, and Anna's expression was just of true shock. The picturesque moment was too much for me to bear and I shook off the thought immediately. I still dreaded being in here but it was for the best.

"You okay Elsa?" Jack asked in concern. I blinked rapidly before jumping back into reality.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it's just this place brings back some interesting memories." I mused. Jack began to look curious.

"Care to share?" He insisted with a smile. _I might as well tell him, no harm done. _

"Over a year ago we had a ball in this very room. It was the ball to celebrate my coronation. Everyone was there, even citizens of different countries. It was such a convivial party for everyone except me. My worries were locked up the entire time and my sister finally pushed me over the edge…" I quaked as the memories began flooding in once again.

"My powers were revealed that night and I had never been so frightened in my entire life. Every person looked at me like I was a monster or a witch. Parents were hiding their children… and some ran away in a panic." I choked out, trying to contain my sobs. I held back as best as I could. _Thank goodness I have always been good at hiding my true feelings. Though I really should be open with Jack—he's going to be my husband someday. _

Jack grew more and more concerned as I told my story. He put his arm around me to try and comfort me.

"I'm sorry Elsa; I shouldn't have brought it up. I feel awful now. Are you sure you still want to go through with this ball?" He asked as he rubbed my shoulder. I straightened my shoulders to try and wriggle him off of me. I began to grow slightly uncomfortable.

"No! I-It's fine—the ball will continue as planned. I'm not backing out now, it's too late for that." I reassured him. He stepped back as he observed me.

"Well let's see what help we can offer today, no time for dwelling on the past, am I right?" I wore a faux smile to brighten his spirits. He smiled along with me.

"You're right, let's go."

* * *

For the rest of the day Jack stayed with me, I was surprised since he's always so busy. With him as help we nearly finished the decorating of the dance hall. I was thrilled and all throughout the day we conversed casually and laughed joyously. I had a great day and so did he.

"Thank you for all of your help today, I couldn't have gotten this far without you,"

"No problem Elsa, it's just me making up for not being here for the past few days."

We walked down the hall and we entered my study. There weren't many papers on my desk since I had been so caught up with my work. I took a seat at my desk as he took a seat in one of the other empty chairs around the room.

"So we have some issues to acknowledge," Jack mentioned. I perked my head up to my curiosity. _What issues? I hope he's not getting cold feet. _

"What is it Jack?"

"Well we've never actually thought about the conflicts that could occur because of our agreement, and I have some fears that I want to share with you." He said with a grim expression. I nodded as I pressed lips together in a firm line.

"Well I am all ears Jack and we will try our best to avoid these fears you have in the future. We will take precaution and maybe even desperate measures if needed so." Jack nodded in agreement and began to divulge me.

"Well since we are trying to stop Pitch, and you don't know a thing about Pitch... I shall tell you a little bit about him." He paused for a moment before he continued.

"Pitch has the power to manipulate your dreams and turn them into nightmares; he's always watching and listening too. He could be listening to our conversation right now and there would be nothing we could do about it. But Pitch was strong before and now he's going to be stronger than ever. I fear for our lives as well as our future child's." My eyebrows knitted together at the thought of our own child being in grave danger. _Why haven't I thought about this before? Pitch is our enemy and he's going to do everything in his power to sabotage our plans. This is something we must take action in. Maybe I could hire more royal guards to protect Arendelle. _My thoughts were running wild, and I can't believe I haven't acknowledged these conflicts earlier. I must've been so caught up in wedding and party plans that I haven't had the time to even contemplate the consequences for accepting our destiny. I intertwined my fingers and rested my chin upon my interlocked hands.

"Have there been any signs that Pitch knows about this Prophecy yet?" I ask while I observe him. He shakes his head.

"No, not yet, but it shouldn't be much longer before he does know and comes out full force against us." I began to feel queasy as thoughts rummaged through my head and thoughts of my own family being in danger.

"Jack… I-I—I mean—_are _we going to be okay? I don't want our future family to be in no such danger." My anxiety was already getting the best of me and flurries began to form around my study. Jack rose from his seat as an expression of worry plastered across his face.

"Elsa, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep us safe and sound. I assure you that we will get through this." I leaned my head up to see the determination in his eyes. I was then face to face with him when he glided himself over to me. I quizzically looked into his peaceful blue eyes trying to read him carefully.

"Do you not believe me Elsa?" He asked while cocking his head to the side.

"No, I believe you—I just hope you're right," I stated my eyes still glued to his. Jack then leaned over my desk and his face was just inches from mine. His hand suddenly raised and he placed it upon my cheek to stroke it comfortingly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his cold hand. Nobody can touch me like Jack can. Everyone is so uncomfortably warm but Jack's skin is as cold as ice. Such a lovely sensation is secure and like it was meant to be.

"I won't let any harm come to you, my delicate snowflake." His velvety yet rumbling voice shook me inside and out. My face then began to fluster under his hand and I jerked myself away as I covered my face.

"J-Jack," I protested embarrassingly and his lips perked up into a cheeky smile.

"Just being honest Elsa," he admits with a shrug of his shoulders. I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms. I then close my eyes as a yawn forces to escape me. _Goodness, I'm exhausted all of a sudden. I wonder what time it could be. _I turn my chair around to face the only window in my study. The moon was visible and it hung high in the midnight colored sky. A few clusters of clouds were beginning to crowd around the shining orb and I just imagined the Moon spirit watching our every move—interpreting our actions. I turn back to face Jack who was also looking out the window. He wore a solemn expression as the mustering clouds cloaked the Moon and the light was soon dimmed in the study. I let out yet another long and obnoxious yawn. Jack's eyes then shifted back to me and grinned.

"You look exhausted Elsa; you should probably head to bed now—as should I go back and tend to the remains of my duties." He demanded. I slowly nodded in agreement while I rose from my seat.

"You have a good night Elsa, I will try and see you tomorrow and assist you with the rest of the decorating for the ballroom." He offered.

"That's perfectly fine Jack," I say as I walk over towards him. He steps a little closer to me and I narrowed my eyes. He then leaned down and he planted his lips upon mine. _Ah, I was waiting for that. _I thought as I smiled into the kiss. His arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to his frame. I couldn't help myself but to hold on to him for dear life. I really didn't want him to leave—ever. I feel so secure around him, yet there are only a few people that could make me feel that way and that were my family. Everything with him just felt _right._

The kiss continued as our lips got into a heated battle once again and my nails began to dig into the fabric of his frosty blue hoodie. I was so captivated by him and I couldn't help myself but to think of him so dearly. _Oh Jack I wonder what it's going to be likes spending the rest of my life with you. _My thoughts began to swirl just as Jack pulled away from our kiss. We were both panting from lack of breath, and his eyes were still on mine.

"Well off you go now," he protested as he swiftly got behind me and pushed me along.

"All right, all right!" I call out as I burst into a fit of giggles. I then whipped myself around to face him, giving him a sincere look in the process.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Elsa."

After our farewells I trekked myself out of my study, up the stairs, and into my room. I quickly slipped off my casual dress and pulled on the same nightgown I wore last night. Once fully dressed I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

_That night was the first time I ever dreamed about Jack._

* * *

**Annnnd done! Thank goodness because the next few chapters are all super long and super exciting! I will be sure to update next week without a doubt! I promise you guys and it will be worth the wait! :) Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter and have any questions, comments, complaints, etc then leave me a review and I will get right back to you in a PM message. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are the best! ^^**

**~Ashley Skye**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well and having a great summer! Updating has been really hard when you don't have a computer available to you. Thus I have been trying my best. I finally got some stuff done today and it's finally time to update! This is probably the longest chapter I have written so far but I think chapter 7 is longer. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews! We've almost hit 40 and I'm so happy! My goal is after this chapter we hit 50! Can you guys do that? I believe you can! Thank you for all of the lovely feedback. I'll try replying to them when I get a chance as well. **

**I digress, please enjoy this chapter! The ball is finally here! It was a fun chapter to write. **

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

I opened my eyes to the sun pouring out my window. It was finally the day of the ball. Yesterday Jack came over and helped me with the rest of the decorating and planning. I was so grateful for his help; I would've been up all night setting up if it weren't for him. I stretched my limbs as I rose out of bed to go do my morning routine. The ball was starting in the early evening and Jack said he'd be coming around the late afternoon if possible.

I stepped into my bathroom and turned on the water for my bath. I then continued to slip off my nightgown and took a look at myself in the mirror. My snowy skin created a glare in the mirror as I observed myself carefully. My pale blonde waves fell softly over my shoulder as I pulled all of my hair onto one side. I clasp my hands together and closed my eyes tightly. _Please let everything turn out right tonight at the ball. I know you can hear me somehow, and I beg of you to spare me of the disaster like last time. I would appreciate it greatly Moon._

I turned back around and slowly dipped myself into my warm bath. I quickly washed my hair and body until I then tilted my head back to rest it upon the edge of the pearly white tub; thus trying to relax my nerves. I let out a sigh in content as I closed my eyes.

"I think I'll stay in here a little longer."

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself still in the tub and I jolted awake. The water sloshed around me and some spilled out the sides from my sudden movement. _Oh goodness, how long have I been asleep for? I'm relieved that I didn't drown! _Then a knock suddenly came at the door.

"Elsa, it's Jack. Are you in there? Your sister has been wondering where you've been?" He called for me on the other side of the door.

"Y-yes I'm in here, and I'm fine!" I reply, answering to his pleas.

"Is it okay if I come in?" He requested and I responded immediately as I quickly covered myself in case he did come barging in.

"N-NO! I'm fine," I stammered as I rose from my bath and the waters dripped off of my body. I swiftly grabbed my towel to wrap it around me. I then drained the water from my bath and opened the bathroom door to find him sitting casually on my still unmade bed. _I'd better call a maid to tend to that later. _I made a mental note.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Jack asked as his brows furrowed, he looked slightly unhappy.

"I was bathing," I stated simply as I turned my back to him and faced my closet.

"It took you four hours to bathe?" He retorted. _FOUR HOURS?_ I swiftly turned around to glance at the clock. It had been fifteen past noon.

"I was napping for that long?" I asked myself aloud.

"You were napping? What a lazy Queen you are, especially when you have already so much to do today." He mocked. I gave him an infuriated expression. _Oh shut up Frost! I've been busy setting up for the ball and the wedding all week! Yet he's immortal and sleep isn't a necessity for him, he has no place to talk. _

"You have no place to talk you immortal fiend! You don't get tired like us humans and for your information lying in that bath was very soothing!" I seethed. He threw his hands up in the air to admit defeat.

"I was kidding around Elsa dear; can't you take a little measly joke?" He chimed childishly. I crossed my arms as I bounced my hip to one side.

"Well if you'll excuse me I must get changed, if you would please wait for me downstairs I would be appreciative." I blurted as I continued to glare at him. He rolled his eyes playfully but he complied as he slowly glided out of my room. I then turned to face my closet and I creaked open the door.

"Now, what should I wear?"

* * *

I trotted down the stairs and into the dining room. There I saw Anna, Kristoff, and Jack all exchanging conversation and laughter. They all seemed to be getting along nicely, I'm glad that the only family I have supports me on this whole Prophecy deal. I am appreciative of their cooperation—including Jack's.

"Good morn—I mean afternoon everyone," I corrected myself abruptly.

"—And thank you for waiting for me Jack," I added with a sincere smile towards him. He nodded back with a smile.

"Is that what you're wearing for the ball tonight?" Anna asked as she observed me peculiarly.

"Of course not!" I retorted. "The ball gown I have in mind is dashing; I cannot wait to wear it tonight." I added joyously. Anna looked delighted.

"I can't wait to see Elsa, but I bet it won't be as dashing as the gown you made out of ice last year! That dress was so fitting for you," Anna complimented as I flustered a little bit. _I loved that dress but I haven't worn it since the time I made it. Unfortunately it is tainted with too many horrid memories. I don't think I'll ever be able to wear it again. _I began twirling my hair between my fingers as my thoughts swirled in my mind.

"You made a gown out of ice?" Jack was amused and his eyes were glinting with curiosity.

"Yes I did, last year during my 'rebellion stage'." I joked with a small chuckle. Anna snickered as well.

"_That perfect girl is gone."_ I was reciting my own words in my mind. _I wonder if that girl really is gone… though I know she will be soon. Oh what a fool I was all those years ago. I am still to this day pained by my old reclusive life. _My eyes went to the floor; I was beginning to space out as my thoughts were taking control over me.

I suddenly then felt the looping of Jack's arm going around mine and slowly dragging me away from the dining room. I snapped back to reality and I become slightly annoyed for latching on to me.

"C'mon Elsa,"

"Let me go Jack! Where the heck are you taking me anyway?" I spout out in annoyance. He lets go of me and walks ahead yet I continue to follow along.

"Anna said you have something for me to wear to the ball, so I'm dragging you back into your room and show me what it is." He boasted in excitement. I giggled and followed behind him as we returned to my room.

"Alright, so where is it?" He asked with a bright smile. My eyes shifted around the room and I just then remembered that I am making his clothes for him.

"Oh, I just remembered that I'm the one making your proper clothes with this—"I open one of my palms and intricate snowflakes began to swirl and float around the perimeter of my hand; Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Sounds like a plan Elsa," He mentions as he begins to strip himself down. My eyes widen and I cover my eyes immediately while turning my back to him.

"Why did you have to do that in front of me?" I shouted yet it was muffled from my hands still covering my face. The heat was already radiating from my cheeks. _Why do I feel such an urge to turn back around?_ I shook the thought as soon as it arrived.

"Well I'm done getting undressed so you at least have to turn around and open your eyes in order to see what you're creating," he bossed me. _How dare him!_ But I was compliant and turned back around to see him only in his boxer shorts. _Oh was a relief, at least he's not completely naked. _My worries were alleviated yet I stared at his bare chest. He had some muscle that jutted down his torso. Then my eyes traveled further down to a certain _area._ My eyes then quickly shifted back to his face and I smile nervously. _Oh my, I hope he didn't notice. _My heartbeat quickened in my chest as I tried to keep my eyes on him. Then Jack spoke up.

"I can be completely naked if you want me to your Majesty, your wandering eyes tell me that you have quite an imagination there," he jokes as he tries to embarrass me—_and it was working!_

"Stop messing with me Jack! And I wasn't imagining anything!" I pleaded as my face was flushing bright red. He was chuckling coyly from my response.

"Oh Elsa, I'm only pulling your tail darling." He admits sympathetically as his hand reaches for my face and he strokes it slightly. I pull myself away instantaneously because I am still quite mad at him from his teasing.

"No more joking around all right? Now stand still please and let me work my magic," I command so suddenly. He quickly stood up straight and then moved his legs at shoulder width apart.

I swirled my hands around and started from the bottom-up. I made him white leather boots that went up to his mid-calve and silver lines running up the edges, along with a pair of navy blue pants. The pants were securely tucked into his boots. Lastly the jacket was a mixture of white, with light and dark blues, and it was embroidered with silver threads to brighten the whole jacket's features. It looked stunning on him already. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look great Jack, I've never made men's clothes before, but this is a good start," I complimented myself because I really enjoyed the creation I had planned for him.

"Well thank you Elsa, it's such a lovely piece of attire. I just might keep it." He offered and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm also going to be creating your attire for the wedding too," I added as I fondled with one of his intricately carved silver buttons. _These came out so realistically—I adore them so! _I thought as I continued to speculate his outfit. Jack nodded his head in approval.

"Now that you're all ready for the ball, I'd like you to help the servants bring in the flowers and spread them out across the ballroom and the entrance of the castle. While you do this I'm going to get ready myself." I instructed. Jack nodded his head and accepted my order. I thanked him graciously as he walked out of the room. _All right, now that that's out of the way, I can tend to myself and call the maid to make this bed._ I went over to my bell system to call in any service of my choosing. I pulled the designated bell for the maids' service. They arrived within less than a minute and they all tended to their duties while I was in the bathroom trying to style my hair. I took two hair curlers and placed them along my bangs in order to curl those inwards. They would sculpt my face perfectly. While the curlers were left to settle in my hair I brushed my face with an off-white powder. It matched my pale skin tone and covered any pores or blemishes. Next, I spread some sparkly-white eye shadow over my eyelid and some black eye pencil around my waterline and lash-line. Lastly, I brushed on a light pink undertone onto the sides of my cheeks and a light pink lipstick shade to match. After doing my makeup I pulled most of my hair into a neat bun and all that remained was a few wavy strands that fell neatly on each side of my head. Finally I then took out the curlers from my bangs and they fell neatly on my forehead. _Ah, perfect._

I strolled out of my bathroom and I was pleased to see the maids were done quickly. They also set out my ball gown for me—_how nice of them!_ I trotted happily over to observe the dress carefully. It was a pale ice blue with silver sequences scattered all over the bodice of the dress. The dress shined beautifully from the sunlight pouring out my window and I was in awe of it.

I immediately began stripping myself down and I unzipped the dress carefully in case any threads got caught. I pulled the dress over me and it slipped on me comfortably. I then reached around to pull the zipper back up for a comfort fit. It was slightly tight around my chest area but I didn't let it bother me. Lastly I pulled on a pair of silver strappy heels and a silver necklace to match my whole look. I swiftly ran to the mirror and examine my final look. I smiled with glee as I twirled myself around.

"I look fantastic," I muttered to myself with sheer confidence.

I turned on my heel and over to the door. _I hope Jack is almost done with his task; we only have two more hours until the ball begins. _I swung open the door and there was Jack—his hand was raised as if ready to knock on my door.

"Oh Jack, you startled me," I squeaked as his eyes inspected me. I blushed slightly.

"Wow, Elsa, y-you look amazing," he took a minute to admire me.

"Thank you Jack," I praised with a beaming smile. "Anyway," I continue, "Have you finished laying out the flowers?"

"Yes I have, but now we must set up the food on platters and onto the remaining tables in the ballroom." He reminded. I nodded in agreement and we both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Guests were already piling in by six o'clock and everything was prepared as planned. Jack stood by me as the ballroom was getting filled with talkative people by the minute. The volume and chatter of voices increased and Jack took my hand gently. I peered down to see our fingers intertwined with each other's. My cheeks were begging to blush but I forced the feeling away. He then strokes my hand with his thumb, which calms me. I take one last deep breath before I shudder away my remaining nerves.

"Are you getting nervous Elsa?" He whispered into my ear and his voice startled me.

"Y-yeah, a little bit, but I'll be fine Jack," I assure him with a smile. He grins back and then turns his head back to the incoming guests. It was already almost time for the ball to begin. _Please let everything go well._ I begged under my breath, trying to de-stress myself.

My eyes were planted on Anna and Kristoff. They were conversing with a couple of townspeople and their expressions looked grim. I wonder what they're talking about and that set me off to my worrying once again. _Why are you letting the slightest things get to you Elsa? Tonight is going to go well, I'm sure of it! _My conscience screamed at me. My thoughts were finally hushed and everything was about to begin. I signaled Jack to go sit at the sidelines to await my introduction.

"My fellow subjects, I welcome you to my castle for a night of extraordinary events! I know you all must be waiting for me to introduce the man I'm going to marry this week. Well ladies and gentlemen—I'd like you to meet Prince Jack Frost of the Aleutian Isles." (I had to at least come up with an alias for Jack. I can't just call him Jack Frost like any old commoners name. That would seem questionable.)

I peered over at Jack to seem him hesitantly walk upon the platform. He looked nervous. I turned my sight back to the audience and they all were confusingly staring at my hand that was bringing forth Jack. The murmurs of the crowd began to break out and I was suddenly acknowledged of the fact that they were all unable to see him. I panicked.

"There's no one there!" One shouted.

"Yeah, where is he your Majesty?" Another shouted. My head whipped around back and forth between the questioning crowd and Jack's lone figure.

"They don't believe in me Elsa," he mumbled shamefully. I ran over to him and pulled him over onto the platform with me.

"He's here and I'll prove it to you! He's a real man and I'm going to marry him! You just have to believe he's there!" I retort back to the crowd. They all turn and raise their eyebrows to the person next to them. Most of them were not amused.

"I want you to lift me up and kiss me," I barked orders to Jack. His eyebrows furrowed, as I demanded.

"Are you sure this will work?" He questions, as he sounded doubtful. "I fear they may just think you're a monster Elsa, and I don't want that to happen to you again." He begs desperately. I shake my head and disagree.

"Just please do as I say, whether it will work or not—it's worth a try." I spout. He gives in and slowly he wraps his arms around my torso and lifts me as his lips firmly press against mine. I groan softly against his kiss as I hear the cluster of gasps among the crowd.

"There's someone there now!" The first one speaks up.

"No! I still don't see anyone there!" Another shouts, refusing to believe.

"You just have to believe!" I group of people answer from afar.

"He's really actually there! Just like magic!" A woman hollers in fear.

"It's witchcraft!" An old man croaks as his voice shakes violently.

"No it's not! We accepted the Queen for having powers last year and if she wants her future husband to be just like her, and then just let it be!" Anna shouts from the sidelines. Everyone turns to listen in to her.

Jack then finally sets me down and we stand hand-in-hand as we listen as well.

"Queen Elsa is happy with Jack and they love each other dearly. Nobody can stop them from getting married. I don't care if you can see him or not! He WILL become the King of Arendelle and he will be a prosperous ruler with Queen Elsa. If you don't believe me or my sister then you can leave Arendelle and seek to live elsewhere!" Anna rants as Kristoff holds her hand to try and calm her down. She was fuming over everyone's reactions. _Thank you Anna, I really do you owe you one for today._

"I apologize for the inconvenience of not being able to see him, but I promise you all that you eventually will… once you believe." I beseeched. The crowd's expression showed remorse and I softened my mood slightly as I forgave their outbursts from earlier. _Today's events aren't anybody's fault. This was inevitable but it can all be solved once everyone believes.. _I reassured myself. I peered at Jack through my lashes and he grinned happily towards me. I returned the smile.

"The ball will continue as planned. There is food placed all around for your offering. You all may dance and dally around as you please. This is a celebration, so please enjoy the time you are here. This ball was not thrown for me, but for each and every one of my loyal subjects. Have a great time!" I spoke out as everyone dispersed throughout the ballroom. I then turned to Jack and he softly took my hand.

"Your Majesty, may I please have this dance?" He breathlessly whispered against my hand and his lips were already planted upon the top of my hand. His seductiveness was practically pouring out of his mouth as his lips were warmly touching my skin. His voice was a low growl with a possessive tone. My face immediately flushed without my permission. _Oh my, I don't even know how to dance. I don't want to deny his lovely offer but I also don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. _

"I-I can't dance Jack," I squeak as I am practically forcing myself to deny him. _Oh, I'm so sorry Jack! _I internally apologize.

"That's okay Elsa, I'll just lead. I've watched people dance for hundreds of years," he boasted and my mouth dropped. _He's been alive for hundreds of years? I know he's a guardian and The Spirit of Winter, but I didn't know he's been Jack Frost for hundreds of years. _My heart dropped as another thought came crashing down on me.

_Not many have believed in him over the years, so does that mean that he's been completely isolated for this long? _My heart began to ache for him. I slightly know how he feels except that I had a choice to isolate myself—he didn't.

Before accepting his offer I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me. He was surprised by my sudden act.

"Elsa, are you okay?" He asked in a worrisome tone. I giggled softly to cover up my remaining sorrow.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I-I just thought you might need a hug is all." I made an excuse. "Anyway, c'mon! Let's dance!" I cheer as I grasp his hand and drag him out onto the dance floor. He chuckles as I pull him along. The dance floor was swirling with many waltzing couples. Each and every one of them was smiling with glee as their partner lead them along the way. It was such a lovely evening and it's just about to get better. Jack takes my hand as his other hand grasps onto my waist. My other hand rests upon his shoulder and we suddenly begin to glide across the floor. My skirts flowed and followed behind me. I tried my best not to trip over my own feet or my dress. I gasped as Jack twirled me around and back into the same position we began.

Soon I was following his pattern of dance steps and I was smoothly gliding and twirling around with him. It was just Jack and I with the rest of the world behind us. Then suddenly I noticed many couples stop in their tracks and was awe struck. _They can see him! _My thoughts burst with happiness and a huge beaming smile spreads across my face. Jack showed of his trademark smile as well and we both giggled while we continued to dance. The crowd was slowly surrounding us and soon then we were the only ones left dancing.

After a few more minutes the music finally came to a stop and we did as well. The crowd applauded and cheered us for our lovely performance. Jack leaned in and kissed me passionately. I smiled against the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The amount of happiness I was feeling in that moment was practically overflowing and my cheeks were beginning to feel numb by how much I was smiling. Jack then swiftly scooped me up into his arms and I squealed in surprise.

"J-Jack! Where on earth are you taking me?" I snap as I try to cloak my bubbling giggles.

"You'll see," he answers as he continues to take me down the hall. I relax myself in his arms as he travels to the 'secret' destination.

He stops at a pair of doors that lead to the outside/courtyard area. He opens the doors and my eyes widen in an instant. The courtyard was covered in icy roses that shined like a rainbow from the moonlight. It was such an exquisite scene in front of me. Jack smiled from my reaction; he knew I loved it instantly.

"I decided to surprise you with this. I did it while I was setting up the flowers all around the castle. Also this is an apology for not telling you that not everyone sees me. I should have mentioned it days ago but I didn't want to crush your plans." He said with remorse as he sat me down to look around. I turned to him and gave him a sincere look.

"You have no need to apologize for something you can't control. I can tell that you hate being invisible to the human eye—unless you are believed in." Jack's head lowered in shame, but I continued to show my sympathy.

"I can see the sorrow that remains in your eyes Jack, and I want to take that sorrow away once we are married." I try to choke out without getting embarrassed—my face did flush though. Jack then lifted his head and his eyes showed a glint of hope.

"Besides," I continue as I take a few steps closer to him. I then take his hand and gently squeeze it.

"You may not ever get to be human again but I will make people believe in you in order to make you feel even just remotely human again. But may I ask you… Are you nervous about this entire situation? What if Pitch is stronger than we believe? And what if our child dies in battle? What then?" I ask my list of questions. Jack's eyes widen in terror and he tries his best to answer.

"I don't know yet. Though I am terrified of the many things that can go wrong, but if we are careful and strong-willed—we will succeed. The only thing I will have to get used is being a Father. I still can't even bring myself to believe it just yet. These events are getting closer every day and we can't ignore them for much longer." He explained as my heart jumped in my chest when he renewed my worries of our future.

"I know Jack. But I think it will all go well. I just can't believe our wedding is in two days." I tried to have a positive outlook. Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Two days…" He echoed me. I then moved closer to him to pull him into a loving embrace.

"Thank you for everything Jack, I'm very grateful for you being here. I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with someone as kind and light-hearted as you. I feel so fortunate." I poured out my feelings with a shaky voice. Jack then held me at arm's length and smiled sweetly.

"I feel the same way Elsa," he replied happily. My eyes then began to well up in tears but I tried my best to hold it back. Jack dragged me back into him arms and I cried tears of joy into his lone shoulder. _I-Is this love I'm feeling? He cares a whole lot about me and I do the same. I feel so damn grateful for him and his sincerity. After abandoning myself I have become someone anew once he arrived. I am a better person than I was all my life, he changed me for the better and there aren't enough kind words for me to say to thank him._

"J-Jack?" I attempt to choke out behind my cries. He then starts to stroke my hair as he responds.

"Yes Elsa?"

"I-I… I think I love you," I manage to whisper to him and his arms still hold me tightly against him.

"I think I do too Elsa," he says in such a caring way. He sounded like he meant it and I hugged him tighter as I let out a small giggle. _Oh Jack._

I then take my head off of his shoulder and I make eye contact with him. I see my reflection in his glistening eyes and I inspect that my eyes are puffy from my crying. Suddenly Jack pulls me towards him and his lips smash against mine. I let out a small groan as his lips take control. My mouth then opens wider and I feel his tongue tentatively slither against mine, which shocks me, but I welcome it. Our kiss increases in passion as my legs begin to feel like jelly and my heart pounds hard in my chest. _Oh Jack._

The kiss finally breaks off and we both gasp for breath as our faces flush a bright red. I try my best to act natural but it was practically impossible after such a wondrous moment like that. Jack then silently takes my hand and leads me over to a bench and we sit together as we observe the magnificent roses Jack had made. After a few minutes I ask him a quick question about the roses.

"Hey Jack, will the roses melt overnight?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, unfortunately it's the end of winter." He answers sadly. I press my lips into a hard line from his answer. _That's a shame; I don't want them to ever leave this garden. But Jack could probably make some next winter and they will stay the all through winter because of the frequent snowfall here in Arendelle._

"Could you make some more next winter?" I ask with a child-like tone. Jack then chuckles and replies.

"Of course Elsa, I'll keep them around the whole winter if you want." He offers. I giggle like a schoolgirl in response.

"Good."

For the last hour of the ball Jack and I stayed in the garden and conversed casually. We laughed together and smiled together. We had such a great time that night and every one of my subjects enjoyed their time at the castle and wished Jack and me the best of luck on our wedding. Maybe, just maybe, my life wasn't actually just a series of unfortunate events, and finally everything was going my way.

.

.

.

_Though I know deep in my heart that it won't for much longer. _

* * *

**Aww! Aren't they just cutie pies?! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**By the way, my birthday is in 2 days! I'll finally be 18, I'm so excited! (In addition the reason why it took me long to update is that I was finally registering for classes this fall and I had lots of paperwork to go through and obtain. It was a long two weeks and there's still more to do! . ) **

**Please bear with me guys and I will try to update as quickly as I can. The next chapters that I'm writing are going to take a lot of brainpower and they need to be perfect! So stay tuned cause I'm not giving up on this fanfiction anytime soon. I will be updating, even if it takes me a while! **

**Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews and keep it up! I love seeing people enjoy what I have put out for them. **

**But until next time.**

**~Ashley Skye**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

**Hello everyone! (To the people who saw the coding issues, I hope this fixes it! Very sorry for the delay and not previewing my work like I should have.) Anyway, I have a lot of explaining to do. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having some issues with my health since I've turned 18, and because of that I couldn't focus on writing at all. So I stopped for a while. It wasn't until today that I wanted to begin posting again. I hope this becomes a regular thing and I will try my best for it to be that way again. I promise!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this wonderful wedding chapter. It's cute, fluffy, and well, you get the rest! :)**

**-Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

My eyes squinted shut from the sun's bright rays shining through my curtains. I faintly hear my sister's voice call for me behind the door. I turn back over and groan into my pillow in protest.

"Mm, five more minutes please," I mumble groggily. Yet Anna continued to pound on the door until I got up to answer it. Alas, last night I hardly got any sleep because of the wedding planning. I was up for half of the night setting up and double-checking any remaining details. Thankfully everything is set in motion.

"Yes, Yes Anna, I know I have to start getting ready," I wearied as I rubbed my eyes. Anna followed me into my room, plopping myself onto my plush mattress wishing that I could just lay upon it for another hour or two.

"Goodness Elsa, you have dark circles under your eyes. How long were you up planning last night?" Anna asked with concern.

"I was up until two in the morning," I answered in between my yawn. Anna's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Elsa! You should be more mindful! Well no matter and no excuses Elsa, it's your wedding day and you should be excited!" She raved as she bounced and tugged on my arm to get me out of bed.

"I know Anna," I crooned with a giggle as I stood up.

"I'll get my bath ready and I'll be downstairs once I'm done." I instructed and Anna nodded. "By the way, do you know when Jack will be here?" I added. Anna shook her head.

"I don't know for sure but he knows the wedding will begin around 2 o'clock. So I predict that he'll arrive around 12 or so." She guessed as she scratched the back of her head. I nodded my head as I escorted her out of my room.

"Thank you for waking me Anna, I'll be down in twenty minutes," and with that she exited my room and made her way downstairs. Turning on my heel and I enter my bathroom and start my bath. I slowly slipped off my sleepwear and dip myself into the warm waters of my running bath. It was soothing and thankfully it woke me up. I thoroughly washed my hair by shampooing it twice and deeply conditioning it. Today is my special day and I will do everything I can to look my best and be my best.

Once I was done with my bath I wrapped a towel around me and peered around my room. My bed was already made and my Mother's wedding dress was laid out upon it. As I observed the dress I imagined my Mother wearing it. She must've looked beautiful on her wedding day, and I can only imagine how Dad must've been feeling as she strolled down the aisle. He was probably the happiest man alive. _I can only hope that's how Jack will feel as well. _

My hand stroked the expensive ivory colored fabric and the off-white stitching of the bodice to the rest of the dress. It was soft to the touch and deemed to be comfortable. The rest of the dress flared out along with a shimmering cape that was attached to the shoulder line. One very similar to the ice dress I made last year. The gown was gorgeous and the more I looked at it, the more nervous I began to feel.

I then turned around to face my dresser. There my crown and a bouquet of ice roses were set aside. I beamed at the sight of the roses and I ran over to my dresser to observe them. _How are they not melting? _I asked myself as I ran my fingers over the frozen petals. Next to the flowers was a small crown—it was similar to the one I had for my coronation but only this time it was made of silver and it was embedded with a large royal blue gem right in the middle of it.

"Am I really ready for this?" I ask myself aloud. My voice echoed through my vacant room as if to ask me a second time or third time to make myself clear. Though I did not have an answer, hence the reason why I am asking myself in the first place. My eyes shift over to the mirror above my dresser. My face looked unfamiliar in my reflection. The dark circles under my eyes looked concave, thus making my large blue eyes even larger. My skin was a pale white—almost ghost-like. Lack of sleep did not suit me well; I hope the make-up will cover it up. I close my eyes and turn on my heel to head over to my closet and slip something on before the wedding.

"Now to go eat breakfast with Anna," I make a note aloud as I exit my room and make my way down the staircase and into the dining room. Anna and Kristoff were already sitting at the table and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. I blush at the thought and I awkwardly walk in interrupting their personal moment. Both of their heads perk up and immediately become silent.

"Good morning love birds," I mock playfully as Anna's eyes stay on my movements. Kristoff chuckles slightly from my remark and I return with a smile.

"Well I should say…" Anna retorts. "It's _your _wedding day."

"That is true," I reply as I walk into the kitchen and grab a few pancakes that were set aside for me.

"Thank you for these by the way," I add as I pop a syrupy pancake into my mouth and take a seat at the table.

"You're welcome." Anna says with a giggle as Kristoff squeezes her sides playfully.

We all finished our breakfast and I drag Anna away from Kristoff so she could help me get ready for the wedding. Anna was practically bouncing in place as I showed her what I was going to be wearing for the wedding. She instantly fell in love with the dress and she made a vow to make me look my best for today.

"Now you just sit back and relax and let me work my hair magic." She ordered as she lowered me onto my vanity chair. I sat back and closed my eyes as she combed, pulled, and tugged at my unruly hair. I winced as she got the final knots out of my hair.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as she pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. After doing that she ran into my bathroom to grab my hair curlers. Once she came back she inserted the curlers at the ends of my hair. For the rest of the time being she applied my make-up. She didn't have to use too much because a bride is supposed to be left as natural as she can without using too much make-up.

Anna was always precise with these sorts of things. I'm not as skilled as she is with applying make-up and styling hair. Thankfully Anna is always happy to help me in any way possible. She is obliged to follow my orders anyway, but she is always compliant.

"There we go, all finished. All you have to do is take out the curlers in a few more hours and you'll be all ready." She cheered as she bounced up and down behind me. I watched her reflection on my vanity mirror and I had never seen Anna so excited before. Suddenly a question began to bubble up in my throat.

"Anna, are you happy that I'm getting married to Jack even though it was forced upon me?" I asked hesitantly. Anna stopped bouncing and placed her hands onto my shoulders and gave me a sincere smile through the reflection of my vanity mirror.

"I guess I am in a way. I may only be observing from the sidelines but you and Jack have been getting along fondly and you two seem really friendly with each other—maybe a little too friendly perhaps. But I hope that your relationship will grow and I have no doubt in my mind that it will. You two have taken control of this situation and I know that must've been difficult for you both." She admitted. I smiled at her response. _Oh my dear sister, I'm so thankful that you are so understanding. _I then stood out of my seat and pulled Anna into a loving embrace. She hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you Anna for always being here and never giving up on me." I marveled desperately, trying not to cry in the process because Anna would probably kill me for ruining my make-up.

"Of course Elsa," she managed to choke out. She was about to cry as well but thankfully she wasn't wearing any make-up. I patted her on the back to try and comfort her but she eventually let go and wiped away her stray tears with her dress sleeve. _Oh Anna, don't be so unladylike. _I giggle to myself.

"Anyway, I have to get ready myself, and hopefully Jack will be here soon." She added with a sniffle. I stifled a grin just thinking that is was unfortunate that I had to see Jack before the wedding. It was always considered unlucky for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. I've never really been one to be superstitious but with the types of dangers that may lie ahead in our lives can be a little nerve-racking and overwhelming. I tried to shake off my negative thoughts.

"I'll be back to check up on you in an hour." Anna instructed. I jumped back into reality from her voice pulling me back.

"O-okay!" I call as she walks out of my room. Once she left I turned back around to see the dress still lying upon my bed. I sighed deeply as I tried to calm my "wedding" nerves. I then shook my head as I turned around to go into my bathroom where my traditional wedding undergarments were set. There set on my bathroom counter was a white corset along with a matching pair of underwear. I blushed just by the sight of them. _Goodness, they look so inappropriate for a newlywed Queen. _I thought as my heart picked up in speed. _And Jack is going to see me in them too! _My mind screams at me. I shut my eyes tightly as I covered my heated cheeks. _Oh my!_

Suddenly what causes my thoughts to come to an abrupt stop is a loud bang outside my bathroom door. I quickly peek through the doorway to see Jack had burst through my window. He was wearing his "mythical" attire, which really suits him.

"Oh Jack, it's you. You frightened me! I thought someone was breaking in." I say as I try to calm my sudden fright.

"Sorry for bursting in but I thought I was late for a moment." He said with a sigh of relief. "It's hard to tell the exact time when working out there."

"I understand but you're actually a little early." I acknowledge. "But it's better than being late, now I can get your attire done and over with?"

Jack nods his head in approval and he already starts to strip down. My eyes widen and I swiftly face my back to him as he continues. _Why is he so eager! It's so embarrassing, especially for me! _My inner voice squeaks. Suddenly I feel his bare chest against my back as he moves to whisper something into my ear.

"I'm ready Elsa…" He breathes down my neck and a strong shiver runs through my entire being. I scramble a few steps ahead of him, while still having my back turned towards him.

"S-stop teasing me Jack!" I screech as I cover my beat red face.

"Well I'm waiting for you to regain your composure to look at me. I'm actually getting quite cold over here." He made an excuse. _Sure you're cold Jack Frost, but we'll see about that. _

I slowly form a compact snowball in my hand and I swiftly turn around and hurdle it to his bare chest. He flies back and falls flat on the floor. I then burst into a fit of giggles from the expression that played upon his face.

"Oh it's on!" He cheers as his smile grows. I giggle as I get into my "battle" stance. We both form a snowball and I block off his flying snowball with an ice shield. I then throw my snowball and he dodges it by flying completely above me.

"Hey that's not fair!" I seethed. He grins maliciously from my reaction.

"Of course it is anything goes!" He rejoices as he twirls around in mid-air. I rest my hands on my hips as I flash him a smug look.

"Well we don't have time to goof around. Get back down here so I can create your clothes!" I scold him. He then slowly lowers himself back onto the ground and stands like a statue—waiting for me to work my magic.

"Thank you," I mumble as I begin. As always I start with his boots, which were a sterling sky blue that shined from the orangey sunlight that illuminated my spacious room. The boots also had silver lines running through both sides. His pants were pure white and resembled the fluffy snow that would fall in the beginning of the winter solstice. His jacket fell to his mid-thigh and was also white with light and dark blue fabrics that created intricate geometric shapes. The jacket also had silver buttons and snowflake cufflinks to top it off. He flashed his snow white teeth and I giggle from how cute it was. After all that we both stand there wordlessly until I break the silence.

"Well you're all ready now, and I still need to get ready. Go find Anna and she'll give you any instructions that are needed. Also if you have any questions you can ask her as well." I insist as I push him out of my room.

"Well actually I do have a few questions… but Anna cannot answer them." He says bluntly.

"Well can't you ask me them later?" I persist onward.

"No," he cuts off my pushing and faces me. His expression looks stern. I freeze in my tracks as I look up at him with concern. "You must answer them now." He orders, his voice showing seriousness. I nod silently in response. "Okay."

"Tonight we can't hold back. I know you're nervous… I can tell—and so am I. But I also know in my heart that over these past couple weeks we have grown more and more caring towards each other." He explains but continues after he takes a deep breath.

"All I'm trying to say is that tonight we won't just be… uh… um—" He stops abruptly as his face lights up beat red and he scratches the back of his head. My heart beat speeds up in the process. My curiosity increases while he tries to look for the right words to say.

"We won't just be having sex… But…" He stops again and he shuts his eyes tightly. _Oh my Jack just spit it out, please! _I scream internally.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to make love to you Elsa." He blurts out, his blue eyes glossy from his embarrassment. My face flushes from his reaction the whole "making love" part really caught me off guard. _Oh Jack, you really are a hopeless romantic aren't you? _

"Jack I—" I render speechless. He then lifts his hand to silence me and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Now you must get ready Queen Elsa. If there is anything else you want to say, it'll have to wait until later." He professes and walks out without another word. I am still frozen by his sudden departure yet I finally shake it off and continue from where I let off of getting ready.

* * *

"Are you all ready in there Elsa?" Anna asks after her obnoxious knocking on my door.

"Yeah, you can come in," I offer as I stand still, waiting to present myself to her. Once Anna caught a glimpse of me she gasped audibly.

"Elsa… Y-you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she began to cry in pure happiness. I smile nervously as I slowly take a few steps toward her. I then pull her into my arms as she cried onto my bare shoulder.

"You look so much like Mom." She managed to mumble underneath her continuing tears. I rub her back comfortingly as I giggle softly.

"Come on Anna, there's no need to cry. You can save the tears till after the wedding." I sigh, trying to calm Anna down since the wedding was about to begin in a few more minutes. _I can't believe how time has flown by today. The wedding is already about to begin and I'm just getting more and more nervous. _She releases me and sniffles quietly.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself." She apologized as she wiped off her remaining tears.

"Anyway, let's get you down that aisle!" She quickly changed the subject to more pressing matters. We both then exited my room and made our way over to the entrance of the same room that my coronation was held in. The doors were tall and behind them held the beginning of the rest of my life. I tried to shake off my nerves but it ended up being useless. All of reality began to return once I heard the first few notes of the Wedding March behind the doors. _That's my queue. _Anna then takes my arm and loops it around hers. The doors are opened by two royal guards and the wedding has now begun. Though there was a small amount of people there I felt it was special enough for me. My smile grew when I caught a glimpse of Jack standing at the altar, awaiting my arrival. He sends me a sweet smile back. It practically melts my heart.

Everyone around me had delighted expressions—North was even tearing up a little bit along with Tooth, on the other side of the room sat my family. It only consisted of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, my servant's daughter that I babysit Ashley, and my wonderful snowman Olaf! All but Ashley and Kristoff were crying.

My eyes then shifted back to Jack who I was getting closer and closer to by the second and finally we stood hand and hand as we waited for the priest.

"W-where's the priest?" I ask trying to hide my franticness.

"The Moon spirit will arrive shortly; he shall be the one to wed you both." North answers with his usual thick accent. We both nod our head as we turn back to each other. Jack then grasps my hands and stares into my unreadable eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He whispers to me so no one else can hear.

"Yes Jack, I think I'll be fine." I answer softly. Jack's lips perk up slightly and we slowly move closer to one another—pressing our foreheads against each other's. I take in his scent, he faintly smelled of fresh snow and Christmas. It brought back fond childhood memories and flashbacks of a few days ago. _Oh how lovely. _I reminisce in my roaming thoughts. Suddenly a grey spirit rises from the floor and startles both Jack and I.

"M-Moon…" Jack hums in awe of his first sight of it… The spirit looked genderless and was a mixture of dull greys and bright whites; creating almost a ghost-like feel towards the spirit. Jack and I watched intently; waiting for the spirit to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," It started off, with a very slow voice. The voice was indistinguishable, but very much male.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Jack Overland Frost and Elsa of the Arendelle Isles." It announces the obvious. Jack softly grasps my hand and my mood brightens just by the gesture. _Elsa you can do this, it's for the better of the people; I know Jack will take care of me, and wash away my fears. That's all I've ever wanted was to not feel alone, and loved. Jack gave me everything that I asked, even if it was against any of his morals. He's a good man and after tonight things may change between us. _

The words of the spirit flew over my head until it had told me to recite my vows. Sadly I had not prepared anything to say and I was left speechless. Jack was as well, it had completely left his mind too. We both giggled for our foolish forgetfulness. But neither of us minded. The Moon then continued with its routine wedding speech. It had asked if anyone objected to us getting married. That's always a stressful pause. You never know if someone is going to speak up at any given moment. Thankfully no one had objected to our holy matrimony and afterward it had finally come to the famous final lines. The focus was back on to the spirit.

"Do you Jack Overland Frost; take Elsa of the Arendelle Isles as your lovely wedded wife?" The sentence was smooth and asked calmly. Once said there was no hesitation from Jack.

"I do."

"And do you Elsa of the Arendelle Isles; take Jack Overland Frost as your wonderful wedded husband?" It asked in a slower pace so I do not miss a syllable. I raised an eyebrow to the floor. I then shift my eyes over to Jack's, which gleamed with calm and collectiveness. He was ready for anything.

"I do." I say with a smile and Jack grins back.

"It is my honor to finally say… You may kiss the bride."

Jack then pulls me closer to his frame and his lips softly capture mine. All together my body felt as if it melded into him during that one single kiss. We became one. Small tears of joy fell down my face as the kiss continue for a little bit longer. We released simultaneously and our eyes were still glued on to each others. Our audiences clapped and shouted with rejoice. The sound of the people watching was eventually drowned out as I focused on Jack. His eyebrows knitted at the sight of my stray tears and he wiped them graciously. The stroke of his hand was comforting and I genuinely smiled. Then Jack and I turned to face the Moon spirit. We both bowed our heads in respect for his generous help. The spirit bowed its head back and I could faintly see a small smile played upon the spirits face and it instantly disappeared before our very eyes. The wedding was over and to be honest; it went by faster than I expected.

After the wedding Jack was then crowned King of Arendelle and we had a small after party with cake and some dancing. Once that was done and over with the guests had decided to leave us be. Jack and I were then alone in my grand library. The book shelves towered over everything else in the room. Jack was mesmerized by the thousands upon thousands of books my family had owned. Fortunately they were handed down to me after the passing of my parents. They always knew that I would cherish them with all of my heart.

We both took a seat at a small table on the right side of the large room. Jack and I were still dressed in our wedding attire, not having a care in the world except to just speak before we leave for the honeymoon.

"So how does this feel huh?" I jokingly poke at his large expensive crown.

"Like a heavy burden," he mumbles with a nervous smile. I then rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not that bad, I'll teach you all that I know." I reassure him. He nods silently as he raises his head.

"So when is our departure?" He asks curiously. I make an estimate.

"Probably about thirty minutes or so, hopefully it'll be dark by then." I reply solemnly. His head then turns to face the window. He stared at the outside world. It has not snowed today but at the same time it wasn't that sunny. The window had the wonderful view of the fjord, which is very distracting to watch sometimes. Jack then turned his head back to me. Before he could say a word, I jump in immediately.

"Jack, I want you to make love to me too." I blurt out from a burst of confidence. Jack's eyes widen and he flinches back.

"O-oh. I'm glad we came to an agreement on that." He says with a chuckle from my outburst. I purse my lips together and blush slightly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking it over and I had finally made my decision—and it wasn't because I had to. It's because I want to." I mumble bashfully. Jack then smiles and takes my hand from across the small table.

"I'm glad… I really am." He nervously speaks up with his face growing redder. My face becomes flustered in matching to his.

Jack then leans over the table, pulls my face closer to his and kisses me passionately. I move closer by leaning over the table as well and taking a hold of his face, deepening the kiss as we go. The kiss was loving and it left me feeling a comfortable warmth inside. Eventually the kiss breaks off and we are left almost out of breath; his face flared up, it was red just like mine. We both giggle softly from the aftermath of the wondrous kiss. _Oh Jack, you're such a jokester. _Thus our casual conversations continued by my speaking up.

"So where is this island we're going to be heading to anyhow?" I ask with a hint of curiosity. Jack smiles as if he is prepared to indulge me.

"It's a small island that is completely separate from Fiji. It has an extravagant beach cabin that just takes up almost a quarter of the island. I actually used quite a bit of money to rent it out for half a week. The ocean surrounding it looks so blue and the sand is as fluffy as a cloud. I know from experience." He explained in vivid detail. I basically gape at the sounds of it. _How heavenly! _My thoughts wander on to a more sensual path and I fluster immediately. _Oh no, it's not much longer until_—.

"Are you ready to get going? I think the maids are almost done packing." He mentions; cutting off my frantic thoughts. My heart practically jumps in my throat when he speaks.

"H-how are we getting there? I stutter as I try to regain my composure.

"I'm flying silly." He says nonchalantly. My eyes widen as I am visited by an uninvited fear of being dropped by Jack.

"If you drop me… So help me god I will strangle you." I thunder and Jack chuckles childishly.

"No need to worry Elsa, I won't drop you, and if I do I'll catch you in an instant." He jokes and I smack him in the arm playfully.

"You better!" I spout, and just as Jack had predicted the maids were done packing our bags for the trip. I thanked them and handed them a few gold coins each. They both beamed at each other and went off their way.

"You're a very generous Queen, I presume? He acknowledges curtly.

"Yes, I take every opportunity that I can to show my thanks." I answered. Jack smiles at my reply, glad to know I can be sweet and kind I presume.

"Well, ready to go? The night is still young." He persuades. I nod silently as I smile nervously. He comforts me by taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Then we exit out the front of the castle. Behind the gates we quickly adjust ourselves so I can carry some baggage and he just carries me and one more bag.

.

.

.

.

_Finally we take off into the vast night sky._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're finally married and I promise you guys that it just gets better after this! So please stay tuned because I'm not giving up on this story. Even if it takes me years to finish it, I'll still do it. I also want to thank everybody for 50+ review! I'm so happy and I appreciate every single one of them. I even appreciate the favorites and follows too! I get emails every time someone does so! **

**Anyway, new chapters will be posted soon, and hopefully once I get a new laptop I will be posting like a maniac! xD I love you all and please review, follow, and all that good stuff! Thank you for sticking around and I hope you all continue to do so! :)**

**-Ashley Skye**


	8. Chapter 8: The Getaway

**Good morning/Good Afternoon/Good Evening everyone! :) I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday and here's my holiday treat... a new and "slightly smutty" chapter! I apologize for taking so long to post once again but College was giving me essay after essay to write and soon I become sick of writing afterward. But I finally got my butt into gear and finished it! Took me a whole month to write ;_; Very sad but now college is letting up and I'll be free for a little while longer until finals week. Yay!**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. it was a fun one to write!**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Getaway**

We arrive on the docks of the island with a smooth landing. Thanks to my husband, he didn't drop me the entire way. It was about midnight and half of the moon emitted light onto the island. Up near the top of the elevated island was the exotic wooden cabin. No lights were lit inside and the island looked mostly dead during the late night. Nothing but the ocean breeze and the crashing waves could be heard.

"Let's fly up to the entrance, and I think there's a key under the flower pot." He added loudly over the crashing of the waves. I nodded my head and got back to our position from flying earlier. We slowly lifted off of the docks and glided smoothly over the front porch of the cabin. He set both me and the luggage back on the ground and looked underneath one of the two flower pots that decorated the entrance of the cabin. To Jack's prediction the key was underneath one of the flower pots. He then opened the door and walked into the pitch black darkness that was the inside of the cabin. To our misfortune there were no candles to be seen. We looked practically everywhere, and after about ten minutes of searching Jack had finally found some.

"Hey Elsa, I found some. We just need to find a box of matches." He echoed through the cabin. I then started to look for a box of matches. Luckily I found a large box on the dresser in the master bedroom.

"Found some matches." I called from across the cabin. Jack then walked into the master bedroom with me. In his hand he had a couple of candles and something else that I could not make out in the darkness. He set the candles onto the dresser and I struck one of the matches. Finally there was light and I then noticed the other item in his hand. It was a fresh ice rose and I smiled brightly as he hands it to me.

"For you my wife." He calls me for the first time and I flush instantly.

"T-thank you Jack," I mumble bashfully and I accept the rose happily. His eyes shift onto mine and we look into each other's eyes for a short while. Then Jack looks away as he changes the subject.

"I'll go grab our luggage, you go freshen up and I'll be there in a minute." He instructed and exited the room. I took a long look at myself in the mirror over the dresser. My hair was slightly messy from the flying and thankfully my make-up wasn't as faded as usual. Carefully I set the rose down on the dresser and turned on my heel to enter the bathroom. In there I struggled to take off my dress, though to my dismay it was almost impossible to take it off myself. I heard Jack drop the bags onto the floor and he was my only option.

"Jack!" I call.

"Yes?" He replies instantaneously.

"C-can you help me?" I hesitantly ask as I blush slightly.

"Is everything okay?" He asks as he opens the bathroom door. There he finds me struggling to take the dress off and he chuckles slightly.

"Hey don't mess with it; it'll make it worse. Stay still." He orders as I quit my wriggling around. His icy fingers found the kink in the zipper, readjusted it carefully and unzipped it. I sighed in relief as the dress came off easily after he undid it. Underneath the dress that finally pooled to my feet were my wedding undergarments. I was swathed in an all-white silk corset, with a matching garter, underwear, and white knee-high stockings. Jack's eyes widened as his face lit up like a light. I turned around and faced him as I tried to awkwardly cover myself.

"T-thank you," I stammered, my heart unable to stop quaking in my chest. His touch was electrifying yet it got me even more nervous than I was earlier. I took a peek at him through my lashes and I knew he was holding back something. I wonder what's going through Jack's mind. It's so embarrassing that he had to help me pathetically slink out of my dress. But to my surprise Jack pulls me close and kisses me deeply; his hands meeting my bare skin, sending me goose bumps down my spine and up my torso. In response I lean in and I wrap my arms around his neck to bring myself closer to him. The kiss was passionate and loving. His one hand brings my hips against his while his other caressed my cheek and pulled my lips roughly against his. The kiss was hungry—as if Jack had been waiting for years to press his lips against mine when it has only been just a couple of hours.

Once his lips leave mine we are left panting. The only thing that was on my mind was that I wanted him in ways that a Queen should never imagine. I roughly tugged at his jacket and pried away the silver buttons that held it together. Jack watched intently as a nasty storm brewed in his eyes—a storm I knew that would take me by the hand and lead me to my darkest fantasies. Once all the buttons were undone he slipped off the jacket with one swift movement. Underneath his jacket he adorned a silky white button up and I proceeded to unbutton that as well. His skin was just beneath my hands and underneath the shirt hid his taut chest muscles. Once I was done undoing his shirt, his bare heaving chest was revealed. I looked into his eyes which were hooded with lust and suddenly he lunges me against the wall all while pinning me with his hands. His mouth shifted down to my neck and sucked onto my snowy skin. I groaned softly from the slow rising pleasure deep within me.

"Oh Jack…" I moan out as he takes my leg and wraps it around his hip thus pinning me closer to the wall. His mouth traveled back to my patiently waiting lips and he slightly pried open my mouth with his tongue. My tongue tentatively stroked his, swirling them around in a small dance. We kept focus on our kiss but Jack then takes my other leg that was supporting me and he lifts it all while using the bathroom wall for my only support along with his strong frame. My legs were now wrapped around his waist, he slowly moved off of the wall and back into the room. He walks backwards near the bed; with one swift movement he turns around and throws me onto the plush mattress. I look up to him helplessly as his shadow towers over me while I lay upon the bed. The candlelight behind him emits a halo around his shape and a smirk forms around his mouth. I begin to chew on to my bottom lip in anticipation. Jack, like a predator spotting its prey, closes me in and gets on top of me. A small whimper escapes me as fear engulfs me. _Oh my, this is it. I can't hold back any longer. Be strong Elsa, be strong. _I remind myself as he captures my lips once again. I fervently kiss him while I wrap my legs around his waist. Jack lets out a low throaty growl as his lips devour mine. Suddenly I feel something poke at my inner thigh and I flinch as it grinds against me. _Oh no, I really can't do this! _I internally scream and I gasp as I push Jack away from me. Jack's eyes widen, he regains his balance, and looks at me with a look of utter confusion.

"Elsa, w-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asks as his expression grows more concerned. I shake my head as I try to fight away the fretful tears.

"You did nothing wrong Jack… I-I—" I struggled to give my reason. I felt like a coward, like I was running away from my duties and I felt utterly useless. _I wish I could somehow build up the courage to do this not to mention Jack is probably starting to get impatient with me… _I thought frantically.

"Are you nervous Elsa?" He asks softly just when he takes a seat next to me. I lower my gaze to my hands as they lay in my lap and I close my eyes tightly to hold back the remaining tears. I nodded silently to answer his question. He then wraps his arms around me and holds me close to his bare cold chest.

"Hey, it's okay now. We have a whole week here; there's no rush." He reassures me, I sniffle in his arms, and wipe my remaining tears. Jack's hands gently stroke my hair and I close my eyes and try my best to relax after such an event.

"I know we have a week but the sooner we do this. The better…" I mumble trying to push on the subject. Jack still continues to refuse.

"It'll be better when you're ready." He pushes on. I sigh in defeat because he has a point. It'll just be better if we wait, hopefully, I'll be confident about this tomorrow.

Eventually after sitting in silence with Jack I shrugged out of his hold. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the skin-tight corset and sweltering stockings. _These really shouldn't be worn in tropical climates. _I mentally noted as I slowly slipped them off. Without a word to Jack, I entered the bathroom and dragged my luggage along with me. I wanted to peel off this ridiculous corset. It deemed pointless to wear at the moment. Though unfortunately for me I couldn't get that piece of clothing off myself either. I struggled for a good five minutes or so until I heard Jack call for me.

"You okay in there Elsa?" He questioned all while sounding very concerned. I finally gave up; once again I had to ask Jack for help.

"I can't get this corset off…" I puffed out of annoyance. Jack opened the door to find me sitting on the bathroom floor—flushed in defeat of the battle between my wardrobe and I. Jack couldn't help but snicker quietly.

"Come here you," He commands childishly. I purse my lips together as I rise before him and turn my back towards him. He began to undo the hooks holding it together and slowly it loosened around my torso and was completely removed from me. Jack dropped it to the floor and I quickly covered my bare breasts as I turned back to face him. Jack's eyes advert from my chest to my face and he manages not to blush. He scratches the back of his neck nervously as he awkwardly walks out of the bathroom and lies onto the bed. I watch him carefully as he lies there in silence.

"Go change Elsa; I'll still be here when you return." He says bluntly. I nod my head as I turn to look through my luggage. I was glad that one of the maids packed my favorite chemise that I sleep in regularly; it's just so comfy. I slip that over my head. It flows to my mid-thigh; the silky material sticks to my skin. I take one last look at myself in the mirror to discover that the chemise was slightly see-through. My face tinted pink but I disregarded it and exited the bathroom to climb into bed with Jack. I turn over to face the wall opposite to Jack's; I take a deep sigh and I close my eyes. Sleep was begging to dawn upon me; it has been a long and strenuous day. Suddenly I feel Jack's arms wrap around me and pull me towards him. Along doing this he nuzzles my shoulder and leans in to my ear.

"There's always tomorrow Elsa. You are my wife and I respect your choices. I'm not going to force you to do something you are not ready to do…." He whispered softly into my ear. His breath was unusually cold and it sent me a shiver down my spine. Jack finally finished his sentence; catching me off guard while doing so.

"I love you Elsa…" He muttered against my neck and kissing it right afterward. I smile quietly and I gently turned over the face him. I can barely make him out in the darkness, yet I sensed his lips hover over mine and slowly they consumed my own without another word.

"I… love… you… too" I whispered between intervals of our passionately kiss. His lips eventually left mine and we laid there blissfully in the dim light. Jack had managed to blow out the candles before we dipped into a deep sleep. Though afterward he slowly slip back into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me forming a sleeping embrace. _Oh Jack, my wonderful husband._

* * *

My eyes squinted open as the sounds of crashing ocean waves and seagulls enveloping the bedroom. The sun was bright and the room was completely bathed in the light. Jack was still sound asleep beside me. He was turned over with the sheets swathed around his body._ He looks like a carefree King in the sheets. _I giggle to myself. I slowly rose out of bed and exited the room. My stomach growled as I roamed the bare hallways of the cabin. _I just can't believe that this whole cabin is ours for a week. It's just too good to be true. _I thought to myself, feeling thankful for what has been given to me. After a couple more minutes of observing the cabin's interior my stomach growls again. _I think it's a good time to prepare breakfast. _

I find my way into the kitchen and open up the lone pantry that held many different foods. I beamed at the quantity, there was just so much food left behind! I quickly grabbed what I needed and set the coal powered stove to begin pre-heating. I then found a large pan in one of the cabinets, poured the pancake mix onto it, and watched it settle. The pan at least contained eight full pancakes to cook. Jack and I would split it in half; I'll melt some butter onto them and afterward I would add a pinch of cinnamon.

Finally after sitting and waiting for at least ten minutes and setting up the table the pancakes were done cooking and they were perfectly golden and fluffy. I sat in one of the dining room chairs and began eating with gusto, downing a small glass of orange juice along with it. I was glad to feel rejuvenated after my meal, so I then prepared Jack's pancakes and brought them up to him to serve them in bed. _Usually it's the husband that does these kinds of thing right? _I ask myself as I near the room, yet I shrug it off. _I gave him a hard time yesterday, the least I can do is make him breakfast. _I argue with myself. Finally I walk into the lighted room to see Jack still softly snoring and turning over to face the other way. I giggle to myself which startles him awake. His electrifying azure eyes pop open, narrowing straight on me.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Jack… But I made you breakfast!" I sang out in a harmonious tone. Jack gives me a confused look. I can tell that he was still half asleep and not fully in reality. He rubbed his eyes until they set back onto me. I slowly walked closer to him and set the food onto his bedside.

"Wakey, wakey my dear." I cooed as I leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Elsa," he murmured—his voice husky from his slumber.

"Oh goodness," I comment aloud without noticing. Jack immediately reacts.

"Pardon?" He asks while yawning.

"N-nothing," I reply swiftly. I then walk around and sit on my side of the bed. Once I take a seat beside him he begins to eat the breakfast I made him. I smiled to myself as I watched him eat happily; eventually my eyes adverted to the view outside the window. The ocean was just as awake as it was last night and the sun was just over the blue horizon. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, I was completely in awe of the wondrous view.

"You like it here don't you?" He made an observation, since I can predict he was watching me view the scenery, though I smiled from his question. I definitely like it here and I am very glad that we are staying here for a week. It's the perfect getaway.

"I do, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for setting this whole thing up." I say graciously. Jack smiles and bows his head slightly.

"No need to thank me. You are my wife and it is now my job to fulfill your wishes, and I am always happy to oblige." He explains as if telling me right from wrong. I nod my head in understanding. Though with a sudden jolt I take Jack's arm and hug it close to me.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask with curiosity foaming out my mouth. Jack chuckles lightly from my sudden question.

"Whatever your heart desires Elsa," He answers with another hearty laugh. I giggle alongside him. Without me noticing Jack's eyes advert to my shimmery see-through chemise.

"W-what?" I ask, a blossoming blush appearing on my cheeks.

"N-no, it's nothing." He waves it off immediately, changing the subject.

"How about we spend some time on the beach today? The weather is gorgeous." Jack adds, causing me to completely forget about what just happened.

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

After breakfast Jack and I changed into our bathing suits, and proceeded to get ready for a day on the beach. I was excited because for the first time in years I'll be stepping foot onto the warm sand and refreshing ocean waters. Though I am someone who enjoys the winters more often, it doesn't hurt to spend a day in the sun. The weather outside wasn't too humid either. It was a little warmer than room temperature outside with a soft sea breeze; it's at its absolute perfection. _It would be a waste to spend the day inside._ I thought to myself as I opened the front door to the cabin. Jack and I had to follow a trail through the thick forest of palm trees that leads to the coast of the island. It was nice though because the shade from the trees were cooling and comfortable. Jack and I walked side by side down the path. To my surprise Jack took my hand and continued to walk alongside. I smiled as I eagerly walked a little faster, hoping that it would shorten our distance to the shore.

"Hey slow down will ya!" He calls, bursting into a fit of laughs. I turn my head and smile happily towards him. I turn back and drag him along down the trail. Finally we reach the end of the trail to we meet the shore of the island.

The beach sand was already between my toes and the water was softly caressing the shore after every wave. The island was gorgeous in every way. I had never seen the sky so blue above me, and the clouds around us were already miles away. It was absolutely flawless. I continued to gawk at the scenery placed before me; I felt like I was in a dream but everything was reality. Then to my surprise Jack wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off the ground.

"Hey!" I yelp as I can't help but giggle. Jack, still grabbing ahold of me, slowly moves closer to the ocean. I scream as I try to wriggle out of his grip. It deemed useless since he was much stronger than me. Once he steps into the waters he slowly lifts me higher and throws me into the awaiting ocean. I scream loudly as he lets go of me and suddenly I am downed completely in the water. Luckily we weren't that deep into the water so I was safe from the moment I was _thrown _in.

"You bastard!" I childishly call him as I tackle him into the water. He was unaware of my pounce and we both dunked into the already rolling waters. We both rise out of the water, laughing uncontrollably in the process. I had never felt so carefree before. I felt like a kid again—like I didn't have a care or worry in the world. Jack must've felt the same way based on the wide grin on his face. We were having the time of our lives.

After a little longer of messing around in the water, it was about time to set up our stuff. Jack took the bag he packed and began to empty it. He laid out a long beach towel for us with an oversized umbrella to shade us from the sun. To our advantage the cabin had already provided lots of beach materials. It even had some beach bonfire tools as well, which Jack and I will be using later on tonight. The day was already planned out and it had only just begun. After setting up I laid down onto the beach towel and Jack followed right after. I then searched my bag to find a book I secretly brought along from my parent's library. It was one of my favorites from my teenage years. Jack eyed the book carefully and leaned in close to read the words on the page I bookmarked.

To my surprise Jack had leaned in closer and he began to erotically nibble on my earlobe, thus drawing a deep blush from me. _Did he just_—_?_

"J-Jack!" I yelp out in slight pleasure. Jack gains a hearty chuckle from my sudden reaction.

"Sorry, I had to. You looked so peaceful." He made an excuse. A stupid one in fact! I scowled towards him and turned my attention back to the book. Jack finally had managed to give up. Instead he laid there under the umbrella with me while I continued to read.

About thirty minutes later I closed the book on the chapter I left off. Once I turned my head to Jack I had come to a shock to see him napping on the towel. I giggled to myself softly as I slowly rose off of the beach towel. Then a vengeful thought came to mind that made me smile vilely. _Hmm, he looks so peaceful… maybe I can mess with him a little bit. _My thoughts ran rapid due to the fact I had so many ideas. Now I just have to choose which one deems suitable for this particular situation. What to do, what to do.

Finally I choose what would be sure to surprise him awake; however, it may increase my confidence in the long run. Slowly I crawled over to his side and I straddle onto his waist. To my dismay that didn't seem to wake him. I thought for sure it would! _Uh, plan B? _I ask myself bluntly. I sat there, motionless, as I tried to figure out my next move. I thought of a plan and to my advantage Jack was right where I wanted him. Slowly I extended my index finger to trace softly around Jack's steely muscles. His chest was velvety to the touch and bumped with lean muscle. It was mouthwatering to have beneath me and all to myself. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh Jack, you're a divine specimen." I breathed. And with that said his eyes fluttered open. At first glance he watches me draw small circles around his bicep as I am completely on top of him. His face lit up instantaneously and he began to scramble away from me. He was completely in shock and his hands flew right to his crotch. As he does so my face flushes red and I burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Jack's face flushed the brightest red I had ever seen.

"Y-you just look so peaceful!" I managed to choke out between my continuous laughter. I couldn't contain myself and what I just did was so worth it! Jack was still speechless and lying on in the sand. He quickly staggered to his feet and proceeded to turn around and fix _himself._ I tried to hold in yet another snicker as he did so.

"So what was that about Elsa? Trying to get your revenge?" He questioned as he turned to face me.

"Precisely," I stated simply with a childish grin. Jack just rolled his eyes and took a few steps closer to me. I stepped back to saunter away. _I have a feeling I know what he's up to. _I mentally noted. He continued to try and corner me, stepping closer as I step back. Swiftly I side stepped and ran full-speed ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" He calls as he jumps in air and the wind catches him. I turn around to see him flying close behind me. My eye widen in shock. _How dare him!_

"That's not fair Frost!" I call him by his last name ferociously. Ignoring my pleas he lands in front of me and arms agape to reel me in. I was now caged within his limbs and gently he lifts me bridal style. I give in because I am captured by his eyes and trademark pearly white smile. It melted me to the core every time I caught a glance of it._ It's not something I see often on Jack._ I observed silently.

"What's your plan this time Frost?" I repeat his last name—hinting at my sarcasm. Jack raises an eyebrow defiantly. Without a word Jack moves towards the water and drops me in the shallow end, cushioning the blow.

"Call me Frost again and we'll see what happens." Jack threatens childishly. I roll my eyes as I rise back to my feet.

"Oh you're such a drama queen Jack!" I retort as I stomp away, not wanting to play his games at the moment. Jack starts to chuckle as he raises his hands in defeat.

"Elsa, come back I was only messing around!" He apologized all while following behind. I headed back toward the umbrella and beach towel we laid out, ignoring his apology. Silently I lay myself down on the towel and rolled onto my back. Jack's steps grow nearer and with one swift move I slip on my sunglasses to block out his view of my eyes. Jack scowls at me in response. I smile indignantly to myself and close my eyes. I felt triumphant in that argument. _Take that Frost! _

"Queen Elsa Frost of The Arendelle Isles, will you listen to me for one damn minute!" He growls as I am suddenly pinned by his grasp on my wrists. I open my eyes through the sunglasses to see a very tinted and frustrated Jack Frost. He was practically panting and his eyes were burning into me. My mouth went agape from the look, I had never seen a look so searing on him.

"Jack I—" He cut me off mid-sentence with his lips. A hard passionate kiss ruptures between us and slowly Jack takes a hold of my ass and squeezes possessively. I let out a moan in protest and my face heats instantly from the gesture.

"Every curve of you, Elsa, is beauty itself. Not to include that this bathing suit fits you like a glove." He compliments as he runs the palm of his hands down my torso. It sends sweet shivers down my spine and ignites my every nerve ending. "Oh Jack," I sighed his name past my lips. He leans in and his nose slowly inhales my scent across my chest.

"I must have you tonight Elsa. I don't know if I'll be able to hold back any longer. I'm drawn to you like a moth to the light. I don't know why but since last night… you've captivated me." He confessed hotly against my neck. My bottom lip flies between my teeth; I am stuck in the realization that I want him tonight as well. Today we have bonded so much and I am struck with the fact that I am in love with him; everything about him; his personality, his goofy charm, and his consideration, not to mention his_ strikingly good looks._ I giggle internally at the thought. With one word I seal the deal.

"Yes." I whisper as I lean in to capture his lips once again.

* * *

For the remainder of the day Jack and I prepared a picnic on the beach. With Jack's approval, I apparently make the best sandwiches. I was quite flattered since I didn't have the greatest cooking skills. Anna is the one with that trait. She even got a few weeks of training with one of the head chefs in Arendelle. She had way too much time on her hands as a child—she still does.

After the picnic Jack and I spent more time enjoying the ocean and once the evening came around Jack and I figured out how to assemble a bonfire. It wasn't the best I had seen but it worked and burned for quite a while. I was in a trance as I watched the fire. The wicked and edgy movements were entrancing. It grew with animalistic curves as it flowed against the ocean breeze. Jack was just as dazed as I was while we watched the fire just slowly die out. Once the fire was just about to fade out Jack took my face and pressed his lush lips against mine. I was flustered by the action but I held close to him as the kiss deepened. His tongue strokes my slow opening lips and I invite him in. Jack growls against my lips, which sends a vibration of pleasure through my body. _Oh Jack, I want you right here and right now. _Sadly the kiss didn't last any longer and Jack was left panting softly. I gazed at him and watch his beautiful bare chest collapse with every breath.

"We should be getting back," He mumbles in a husky tone. My eyebrows lifted from the sudden change in voice. Slowly, Jack rises to his feet and takes my hand to help me up as well. We gather our belongings and with one ice shot Jack extinguishes the fire. Jack then follows me and we wander back into the thick forest trail. It was dark too dark to see anything so Jack offered to fly us back up. I nodded my head in approval and hopped into his arms; clutching my beach bag to my chest. Within seconds we were on the porch of the cabin. Jack took the key from under the flowerpot and opened the door.

"I'm so glad to be back, today has been wonderful Jack." I voice my thoughts aloud. Jack then shifts his eyes to me and smiles brightly.

"And it's only going to get better." Jack says as he sweeps me towards his way. His hands clasp to my hips, enticed by his loving stare.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Jack?" I breathe, unable to control myself.

"I think _we_ should go bathe." He whispers darkly. In an instant my face flushes from his offer. _W-we?_ A pull tugs me closer to him and I am left wanting to do whatever he says. _Oh yes Jack._

"I would love to."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And with that I am left willing to do anything for Jack Frost. My Husband._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed their first day as husband and wife! They're such cuties~! I loved writing this chapter, it finally gave Jack and Elsa more color to their relationship. (Well in my opinion, but let me know what you guys think!) Reviews=Love and Love=Inspiration for me to continue writing! I have a lot of ideas in store and I just can't wait to write them! **

**Thank you for all of your support! I love you all! Have a Happy Holidays!**

**~Ashley Skye**


	9. Chapter 9: Add a Little Alcohol

**Hi everyone! Happy (late) New Year! Long time no see! Hope you're all excited because I am. This is the honeymoon chapter that many of you have been patiently waiting for! **

**WARNING!: IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY RATED M MATERIAL THEN I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU WON'T MISS TOO MUCH. BUT THEN AGAIN YOU SHOULD BE MINDFUL OF THE RATING AND IF YOU'RE NOT INTO READING RATED M MATERIAL THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN START READING IT?!**

**Anyway I digress, please enjoy this lovely chapter, and I shall explain my late updates at the end of the chapter in my A/N. Thank you everyone for being patient with me. You're the best viewers I could ask for. 3**

**~Ashley Skye**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Add A Little Alcohol**

My heart was left pounding rapidly in my chest from Jack's offer and suddenly I am being dragged to the bathroom with him. My face heats the moment he shuts the bathroom door behind us, sealing us in the all-white bathroom. The almost full moon beamed through the small window, which reflected off of Jack and I's pale skin. Immediately Jack begins to undress himself, this time I don't look away and I watch intently. He busies himself with his swimming bottoms and slowly he pulls them down. I am awe struck when he stands gloriously naked in front of me. From this I can now feel the heat radiating off of my body. I felt like I had just jumped inside a sauna. Jack begins to approach me and I stepped back, feeling slightly embarrassed by his nude state.

"Oh Elsa, you're as red as a cherry." He points out with a cute smile. I cover my face immediately and I force my eyes not to shift _downwards. _

"Jack I—" He shushes me with a question.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He mumbles with his same husky tone. I nod silently.

"We can wait till after dinner if you'd like. Maybe it'll be better." He offers. I nod in agreement, still without saying a word. I was speechless from the event. _Oh my…_

"I'll let you bathe alone. Let me know once you're done so I can jump in afterward. Will you prepare dinner while I'm occupied?" He asked with wide eyes. _Damn it; don't give me those eyes Frost! _I shout internally.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble jokingly. "Now get out will you." I demand as I push him out of the bathroom. He has his swimming bottoms covering his crotch as he leaves. I giggle to myself at the scene.

Once he is gone I close the bathroom door and start a bath for myself. While the tub fills up, I slowly peel off my still wet swimsuit and undo my ponytail. After that the tub is nearly half full and I step in to ease myself into the warm water. I let out an audible sigh in content once I relax in the bath.

After a few minutes of lying there I start to scrub my body. I try to scrape off the excess sand off my feet, legs, and torso. Then I wash out all the salt water from my hair. Throughout the whole bath I am shaky. My nerves were still quaking from earlier events and I just couldn't get myself to sit still.

Eventually I washed myself entirely and I drained the water out of the tub once I stepped out. I wrapped one of the two towels that was laid out around me and opened the bathroom door.

"Jack! I'm done with my bath now." I call out to him across the cabin. I heard his voice approach from the master bedroom.

"Okay thanks!" He replies loudly as I hear him get out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom. Gradually his footsteps grew louder from behind me and as he walked by his hand gave me a swift smack on my bottom.

"Ow!" I shriek in surprise. _Damn him. _He chuckles from my sudden reaction.

"Make me dinner you beautiful woman." He ordered from afar. My face flushed instantly from his unexpected comment. _Beautiful woman? _Eventually I shrugged off the comment and entered the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. I busied myself with chopping a few vegetables and some raw chicken. I was planning on making chicken and rice soup for two. By the time Jack was done with his bath the soup was boiling in a small pot on the stove. I sat at the small table that was set up across from the kitchen and Jack casually strolled in with only pants on. I drank him in as his body was still dripping from the bath. He had his towel draped over his shoulder and he then took a seat across from me. I eyed his suspiciously, wondering if he had anything on his mind. It seemed like he did from his meeting gaze. I raised a condescending eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, confused by my expression.

"Oh nothing," I say simply with a smile.

Suddenly I heard the pot beginning to boil over onto the stove. I jumped up on instinct to run over to the pot and calm it down and turn down the heat settings. I let out a sigh in relief.

"So is dinner ready?" He asks as his voice comes near from behind me.

"Almost." I answer as I begin to stir the pot of soup around. "It needs about five more minutes."

I head back over to my seat and Jack does the same—following me around like a puppy dog in the process. I then decide to give him something to do.

"Hey Jack, check and see if there's anything to drink you want to prepare." I suggest. Jack nods and smiles, accepting my offer. He headed over back to the kitchen and checked the pot one more time before looking through the cabinets for anything to drink.

"Um, Elsa? We kind of have a problem." He drones quietly.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"All there is in this house is tea and lots of alcohol." The sentence stuns me. _What? _I swiftly walked into the kitchen and opened every cabinet in the kitchen. I searched frantically.

"You're kidding me." I mumble. Jack then speaks up.

"Well I guess for tonight we have to settle for a nice glass of red wine." He adds as he holds up a large unopened bottle. On the label was a vineyard next to a large cottage. It looked expensive and probably old too. On a positive note, red wine only gets better with age. I sighed in defeat but made another suggestion.

"Or maybe I can just make a small pot of that tea in there." Jack's expression falls at my offer.

"Oh come on Elsa, haven't you ever drink alcohol before? You must be at least twenty years of age." He persuades but what he doesn't know is that I've never tried an alcoholic beverage before.

"Yes I am twenty, and don't forget that for almost all my life I was locked in my room, concealing my powers from the world, including my sister." I argued. Jack looks at me wide eyed but shakes his head.

"Right, sorry. But it doesn't hurt to try Elsa." He persists. I give in because he was right. I am of age to drink and red wine doesn't have too much alcohol in it so I won't be out of control. I've seen many drunken people in my day; they would always be the nuances at parties.

"Fine, fine." I muse. He smiles brightly and he turns back around to begin looking for a corkscrew. Luckily there was one in the drawers and carefully he popped open the bottle. Just from opening the bottom the smell of expensive red wine enveloped the room. It was heavenly and fresh. He then fetched two wine glasses from one of the cabinets and poured a generous amount of wine in each glass. After we finish setting up the table, the soup on the stove is finished and ready to be served. I search for a ladle and poured the hot soup into two bowls.

Once all prepared, Jack and I took our seats across from each other at the small table. Without a word we sat there in an awkward silence. The steam of the soup fogged my vision of him. He was fiddling with his wine glass, casually swirling the liquid around with his fingers on the stem. Then he took a small sip of it. He raised an eyebrow from the taste but he was determined to fix something about it. Suddenly the glass grows a film of ice over it. My eyes widen on contact. Once again he takes a sip and smiles afterward.

"Ah, that's much better." He comments to himself.

"You chilled the wine?" I asked skeptically and he nodded. I then proceeded to do so, my delicate fingers casted an icy sheet over the glass and it cooled instantly. Hesitantly with my eyes still on Jack I take a small sip. As the liquid rolls down my throat it leaves behind a slight burning sensation. It warmed me internally and it was so satisfying to the taste. I smiled towards Jack to show my fondness. He smiled back.

Silently we both began eating the soup. He complimented my cooking skills which ended up stirring up a conversation. I spoke about my past here and there but I tried not to give too much away. Jack spoke about a few adventures that he's had in the past. All seemed well and I was beginning to feel more comfortable around him.

I continued to sip at my wine, it was delicious and my face was starting to feel warm from it. After a few more minutes of speaking, Jack and I were on our second glass of wine. He poured each of our glasses as he continued to speak.

"So, tell me more about this rebel stage of yours." He mentions. My head perks up from my glass. Before I speak up I swallow the sip of wine.

"Oh Jack, it's nothing of your concern, really. It was just a time in my life where things were crumbling and I just wanted to get away from the world. Thankfully I overcame it and that it shaped me into the person that I am today." I spoke as the burning of the wine tingled in my throat. Once the wine sank to my belly it warmed me everywhere. _I can get used to this feeling. _

"Oh, I see," He says, looks down into his almost empty soup bowl and still feeling curious.

* * *

Jack and I spoke for hours and by the time we were finished the sky was completely black and the moon was hung high. It was almost full and enchanting. We stepped outside and onto the porch—me, having my third glass of wine in hand and Jack had his fourth. I was a little wobbly with my footing but luckily I was still able to handle myself. Jack was flushed and his eyes were drunken and lustful. We both took a seat on the porch steps. Jack then pulled me in closer, burying his nose into my recently washed hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in my scent.

"Elsa…" He mumbled my name. His voice rumbled through my senses and it always caught me off guard. Jack then pulled me into his lap and put me in between his legs. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me in close. With my wine glass still in hand, I took another generous sip. The warmth of the alcohol spread through me, igniting my nerves from his electrifying touch. His touch was becoming an addiction for me as time passed. Each slug of wine created a tug in my core to him. I blushed into my glass just thinking about him. _Maybe drinking around him isn't such a good idea! _My sub-conscience sneers at me. _Why does it matter? What's the worst that can happen? _I bicker back with my inner thoughts.

_You could get pregnant. _

The thought comes barging in without my permission. The thought itself catches me off guard and I try my best to shrug it off. _No, no, getting pregnant is priority. _I retort back silently. I am now battling my own inner thoughts. I must be going mad. Then Jack's voice snaps me back to my reverie.

"Elsa..?" He calls quietly.

"Yes Jack?" I reply as I turn and face him, and without a word his lips come crashing to mine. On impact I am taken by him and all my thoughts are erased from earlier. My heart flutters in my chest as he pulls me in closer to him. His lips faintly taste of alcohol and it mixes with his minty scent. I drink him in with my lips as his hand tangles into my unruly blonde locks, his other hand sliding up my blouse. His cold touch sends goose bumps all along my back. I am in awe of him._ I think I love him._

Suddenly with one swift movement I am swept off my feet. _Literally. _Our wine glasses are left behind on the porch as Jack carries me bridal-style down the hallway. My face flushes red as I notice the fact that Jack is taking me to the bedroom. My heartbeat quickens instantly as we enter the dark room. He sets me down on the bed and turns back around to light the candles. Soon enough the room was illuminated by the candlelight. It was soft on the eyes yet it also set the mood. Jack then gets down on his knees and slowly his hands wander over to the hem of my skirt. My eyes dart down to him and on Jack's face is a menacing smirk. My heart practically jumps in my chest. Slowly he pulls off my skirt and I comply silently. Quietly he orders me to slip off my blouse and lay on my back afterward. I obey and I do as he says while I keep my eyes on him. Jack came closer and set his hands on my knees—my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Gently he spread my legs apart. I would bet that at that moment my face lit up a deep crimson; though to my surprise it made me anxious. My heart was in my throat as my insides tightened in anticipation. His hand then caressed my inner thigh, in response my breath hitched. His index finger began to teasingly trace small circles around my nether regions, thus eliciting a protesting groan from me. Quickly he drew himself upward and his fingers suddenly hooked around my underwear. I flashed him a look of shock and he grins reassuringly.

"May I?" He asks politely. I wasn't sure if he could tell from the dim light but my face seemed to have grown redder. My body felt as if it had been drowned in hot water. The warmth of the alcohol mixed with the steamy events occurring is a heated combination. I answered Jack's question with a swift nod and slowly he removed my underwear.

The air enveloped my bare skin and I felt completely exposed to my husband. Jack smiled fondly as his fingers found my public hair. I gasped, my face heating in the process.

"I like this." He murmurs and to my surprise his index finger pushes past my heated folds. I tilt my head back as a low groan escapes me.

"And this," he adds with a growl. _Oh my, his cold touch against my warmth. Such a delicious mixture. _My swarming thoughts disappear and my head is practically swimming from the alcohol. Slowly, Jack lowers back to his knees and pushes my legs apart. My eyes widen in fright. _No Jack! _He then hangs both of my legs over his shoulders and soon enough his face nears my sex. His cool exhales send my body trembling.

"J-Jack." I mutter my voice almost a whisper.

"Shh," He quieted me. "It'll be okay, my Queen."

_My Queen._ The word sends a zap through me. I am his Queen, as well as his wife. The alcohol spaced me out for a moment but I was pulled back to reality once I felt a hot, wet touch against my clit. My body twitched in Jack's grip as I groaned softly. Without another word he drove his tongue as deep as he could; piercing my womanhood. Jack continues to keep his eyes on me. He wanted to see me crumble in his grip, and I did as he continued to swirl his tongue around my core. I clutched on to the bed sheets for some sort of leverage, my heart feeling as if it's going to fail me at any given moment.

I call out his name in reaction to the tip of his tongue rolling over my swollen bundle of nerves. I was in awe of him and how his touch drove me mad. The pleasure was already building inside me and I have no clue as to when I will fall off the edge. Silently, Jack releases my sex and lifts his gaze to mine. The drunken glimmer in his eyes pulls me in. I sit back up to meet his face and slowly I pressed my lips against his. I could faintly taste myself as his tongue met mine. The taste of me mixed with wine was divine.

"Oh Elsa… I must have you now." He utters between our passionate kiss. The kiss finally breaks and I softly rest my forehead against his.

"You already have me… You have all of me, Jack Frost." I whisper for only him to hear. He smiles widely as I do the same. Suddenly Jack's hands snake around me and unhook my corset. It falls sheepishly onto the floor, Jack, without another word leans down and takes my hardened nipple into his mouth. I gasp softly as his warm tongue begins to flick over the swollen nub. My insides tighten again as warmth pools all over my body. He then tugs at my nipple with his teeth, which elicits a whimper from me. His free hand fondles the other gently. All while he does this my hands fall to his white locks. I begin to run my fingers through his lush, just washed hair. I tugged gently at his hair as the pleasure of his actions send me sky high. After a few more minutes he stands back up. His erection was visible through his pants. It didn't leave much for the imagination, but quickly he pried open his trouser buttons and slips off both his pants and undergarments. Finally, he is revealed to me and it is my first time setting my eyes on his impressive length. I swallow hard once my nerves start to settle in. My heart beating faster than ever before and my breathing became ragged once again.

"It'll be okay Elsa. I won't hurt you, and we can stop whenever you want to." He drew himself a little closer and his hand found my warm cheek. He caressed it softly and I suddenly felt more relaxed. _I trust Jack. _I nodded silently as a smile creeps upon my face. With that he slowly gets on top of me. I keep my eyes on his face, not daring to look anywhere else.

"Ready?"

"Yes," I mumbled breathlessly, and with that I felt his tip prod at my entrance and slowly he inched deeper and deeper into me. The pain was dull yet it subsided away quickly, I can guess that the alcohol is benefiting the pain. Jack's length filled me to the brim; he let out a low growl once he was completely in me. My nails dug into his shoulders as I held onto them for leverage.

"Oh Jack," I groan his name softly as he begins to move inside me. His thrusts are gentle at first. He very slowly pulls himself out of me but pushes it back in completely. He continued to do this until we both felt comfortable. But soon his thrusts grew stronger and faster. I yelp out in pleasure when he rams into me deeply. Jack's eyes are electrifying, two blue orbs storming with lust and pleasure. He was full of so much fire and I loved every minute of it. My eyes shut tightly as his member drove into me with such force. The bed moved with his rhythmic thrusts and slowly I felt the pleasure begin to build inside me.

Jack's free hand found my clit and began to massage it along with his thrusts. The combination of his touch and pounding member causes me to moan in sweet ecstasy. The building pleasure inside me rises at a dangerous speed; I am unable to control it. Jack has me right where he wants. His ragged breathing fans over my chest; it is a cool sensation that gives me some relief of my body heat. We both break out into a cold sweat and the cabin around us rattled against the strong gusts of wind outside.

"Oh Elsa…" Jack manages to choke out between his soft gasps. He is not too far from the edge and I feel his length throb inside me. His thrusts are long and full as his fingers circle my clit. My breaths get more and more shallow and before I know it, I am breathless. My head tilts back, collective moans and incoherent words escape me. I feel myself constrict around his length as my orgasm washes over me. Jack finds his release not to long after and he groans loudly. Warmth shoots through me as he empties himself inside me. We both pant in sync with one another from our dirty deed.

Suddenly the bedroom window bursts open and gusts of icy wind breech the cabin. It felt like a blizzard was brewing on the island. _Was that our fault? _I ask myself as I am left limp on the bed. Jack collapses gently on top of me. His breaths are heavy against my hair. He plants a kiss on my forehead and then one on my lush lips. The loud gusts of wind are ignored but once Jack gathers some energy to stand he walks over to the window and seals it with ice. I roll my eyes.

"Was that necessary?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yes, yes it was." He answers simply. We are back to normal, and nothing felt awkward between us. Slowly I wrap the sheets around me and pat the empty side to invite him in. He obliges and without a word he is pulling me close to him. He nuzzles my unruly hair and I smile wryly.

"I love you Jack." I whisper in the silent room. Jack's arms envelop me and he pulls me closer to his naked body.

"I love you too Elsa." He mumbles sleepily. Jack's lips then press to my neck and slowly plants butterfly kisses all the way down to my shoulder. I finally close my eyes and I try to concentrate on the sound of the subsiding blizzard outside. The night soon became calm and quiet, as did Jack and I. Finally we fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

.

.

.

_Little did we know that our story was only just beginning._

* * *

**A/N: *Squee* Did you enjoy it? I will admit I've written better and there is more smut to be in the future chapters~**

**My apology: I'm sorry for making false promises. It's a habit of mine that I really need to fix. Writers block is a b*tch and I don't enjoy it. I hate making you guys wait but I always promise you guys that I WILL update eventually. I never fail to do that, and I never will. And that is a promise that I know I will keep! Anyways, new chapters will be coming in when I finish them. It may take some time but I will be updating within a month (or two the latest!). I need to focus mostly on getting a job now. So wish me luck out there. Thank you all for staying by my side and patiently waiting. I love you all! **

**~Ashley Skye**


End file.
